Back In Time
by Gamezmasta
Summary: Sequel to The Future That Nearly Was.Allan lost her fourteen years ago.There is still time to save her.Allan must time travel to where the horror began.
1. Chapter 1

**Back In Time**

**Sequel To The Future That Nearly Was**

Chap 1 – Safe Trip Bad Landing

It all happened so fast making his stomach inside out. Arriving in a old place in a new time. Allans new power worked. Allan was now in the past however no idea where he was. That didn't matter to him. What mattered was that he will see Julia again and this time he'll protect her, evevn if it's the cost of his own life. Then he thought what can protect her from him? Allan shook that thought away. Allan finally got to his feet wiping the mess on him. The place was like rubble and deserted. Allan looked left and right, nothing thank god. Allan was now in charge. This was now his story and he'll make it the way he wants it.

"Mother I won't fail again. I promise."

Allan whispered and saw an exit. Allan walked carefully to the exit. Then **SMACK**. Something or someone threw a punch directly at his face. Allan was sent flying back to where he started. Putting his hand on his face and then looking at it. _Thank god no blood....Yet._ Allan thought as he looked up to the attacker. _A girl? A fucking girl that could actually punch impressive. Wait shes a fighter judging by her stance, shes a street fighter. _Allan thought as he decided to get up slowly. The blonde kept her eyes carefully on him as Allan got to his feet with cautious.

"Jin Kazama? Leader of Mishima CEO?"

The blonde demanded even pointing her index finger at Allan. Allan stood still. _Man no manners at all._ _Shit now what? I look like my dad and now this girl wants to kick my Japamerican ass, some day I'm having. _Allan fearfully thought as he tried to find a way out without hurting the blonde. Allan sighed.

"First your name and what do you want?"

Allan demanded back with a glare even his voice was like Jin. _This trip will be one hell of a ride. _Allan thought as he waited for the blonde to speak.

"Lily is my name so remember it well and what I want is to kick your Japanese ass for my father. Thanks to you my father is about to go bank rupt."

Lily shot back as if she were the teacher and Allan was the student who was in serious trouble. _Poor girl, damn you Jin why do I have to clean after you? Hopefully shit like this won't happen again. _Allan sighed as he got into his stance for some reason he knew Lily won't let him go after all he is Jins replicant.

"Let's go Kazama."

Lily demanded as she too got into her stance. Allan felt bad fighting a girl hes never fought one before and Kazuya told him many times to respect women but this one, so demanding. _Sorry gramps. _Allan sadly thought.

Allan made the first move he went to punch Lily but Lily easily dodged it with a smile on her pretty face. Allan thought to toy with her first and then make a grand escape but the question was how. Lily came back with a low kick but Allan foresaw the attack, thanks to his Kazama gene, and parried it with ease. Lily came back again with a high spin kick Allan foresaw it again and parried with ease then quick as a flash Allan jabbed, but not too powerful he had no desire to hurt Lily, but Lily blocked it. _Lilys good I have to admit. _Allan thought as he saw her block the move quickly. However Allan unleashed a quick three hit combo and the last hit made Lily off guard. _Shit I hope I didn't hurt her. _Allan thought as he then used one of his fathers favourite move The Demon Paw. It was a direct hit on Lilys stomach which made her sent flying back nearly hitting the pile of rubble rocks but Lily quickly recovered. Lily looked up and Allan was already in front of her and in a split second he performed one of Kazuyas deadly move, The Tsumani kick. Lily quickly side stepped, Allan stomped the deep earth, then Lily went to right punch Allan but Allan grabbed her and pulled her close to him, so close that they were nearly a lip away. Lily blushed deeply as Allan looked deeply at Lilys eyes but it wasn't her eyes he was looking at. _I have to admit, Jin is one damn good looker. What am I saying? Hes a Mishima my fathers enemy. _Lily thought as she kept still. Allan sensed someone coming.

"Hworang?"

Allan whispered softly. Seconds later Hworang came smashing through the window on his precious motorcycle. Allan looked up he didn't realise he was still holding Lily. _Great, make an entrance as usual. _Allan thought sarcasticly then he felt the grip tighten. Allan looked down to Lily the moment he laid his eyes on her Lily performed some sort of kick that sent Allan flying straight up. _That bitch, a trap?._ Allan thought in mid air. Hworang on the other hand stood on his bike and jumped back off with full force the bike now flying directly at Allan. Allan foresaw it coming. _Now what? I guess I have no choice since the two seriously thinks I'm Jin. _Allan thought as Allan allow the bike hit and exploded on him. Hworang and Lily were waiting to see what happens next. Allan began to change, he used the Mishima gene, there was smoke, black smoke. Allan used his wings to blow the smoke away Allan was floating in mid air, in his Mishima devil form.

"BRING IT KAZAMA!!"

Hworang shouted as he had his right fist in the air demanding the fake Jin, Allan, to fight. Allan made eye contact with Hworang. _Why did Jin meet this guy? Hes annoying and his ignorance unbelieveable, that's why he can't beat Jin. No wonder mom rejected him. Thank god for that can't imagine being his son. _Allan thought as he prepared to launch at Hworang.

"Your funeral."

Allan roard pretending to be Jin. Allan flew directly at Hworang who was already running at him full speed. The two clashed, they battled for a couple of seconds. Lily moved right out of the way since this was the first time shes seen a Mishima fight and she was told that they were extremely powerful. After a while Allan decided to let Hworang get the best of him. Allan had other plans, his mother.

"Getting tired Kazama?"

Hworang taunted with a grin. Allan stopped and closed his eyes waiting for the right moment, when the hot head attacks. Hworang was confused at Allans actions but couldn't care less he charged head on at Allan, thinking it's Jin. The moment Hworang launched an attack with his right leg Allans eyes turn gold and looked at Hworang who froze in his position even with his leg in mid air. _The fuck? _Hworang thought as Allan attacked back in Julias moves Hworang tried to dodge but Allan was too fast.

"What the?"

Hworang mumbled then the moment he looked at Allan again Allan performed Julias special The Uppercut. Hworang was sent flying to the air then onto the earth again with his back first. Hworang gasped as he felt the pain rush through his body, spitting the blood into the air. Hworang looked up and saw Allan falling down Hworang quickly rolled gasping in pain. Allan landed on the ground fist first then got to his feet. Hworang tried to get up but his back just wouldn't co-operate with him.

"Those were Jules moves but how?"

Hworang mumbled under his breath as he searched for air. Hworang was just about to get up when Lily stood in between Hworang and Allan, her face at Allan.

"Hworang don't your injured leave him to me."

Lily demanded while getting back into her stance to take a round two with Allan.

"Lily don't there's something not right about him."

Hworang shouted but Lily of course ignored the red haired. _I can sense Julia from him it's her no doubt but how? _Hworang thought as he deeply looked at Jin, aka Allan Chang Kazama.

"Shut it Hworang."

Lily shot back then turning to Allan. Allan took one step closer then sensed something, someone who was once close to him. Allan looked in the opposite direction and smiled he suddenly changed back to normal. _Grandpa. Good timing. _Allan thought then looked back at the tag team.

"What on earth are you doing? We're not done yet."

Lily shouted seriously at Allan who completely ignored her.

"If I were you two I would get out of here."

Allan suggested then ran to the nearest exit and headed the north direction. Hworang and Lily didn't follow they both looked up at what they heard, a chopper. Hworang finally got to his feet while rubbing his back.

"Great the G Co-operation."

Lily flattered with her hands on her hips. Hworang didn't care about the noisy chopper he was more curious about the Jin he was fighting. _Was that really Jin? How does he know Jules moves? Why did I sense Julia from him of all people? Jin wouldn't let us go so easily, especially me._ Hworang thought deeply but he knew there would be no answer, at least not today.

"Lily let's go."

Hworang suggested Lily turn to face Hworang and nodded. The two left before Kazuya Mishima made his move however Kazuya had his eyes on someone else.

Allan was still running then a rocket blasted in front of him. Allan stopped, turned around and saw a chopper. _Not now. _Allan thought as there was person he was afraid of hurting most was in the chopper, Kazuya, his grandfather.

"Grandpa please let me go."

Allan said wishing Kazuya could hear him but he was now in the past which made Kazuya a complete stranger.

"Jin Kazama. Your mine now."

Kazuya said as he pushed the button to unleash more rockets. Allan continued to run and dodge with ease. Kazuya was impressed by Allans movements since the rockets were highly built for him, Jin Kazama.

"I guess you kept your training Jin."

Kazuya mumbled as the chopper shot more rockets and Allan was still dodging with ease.

"Bloody hell gramps."

Allan mumbled while coughing the dirt out. Allan suddenly stopped and looked down at the sand. _What's this? Not just ordinary sand is it? _Allan thought as the chains came flying out of the dirt and took a good grip of him. _What is grandpa planning? _Allan thought as the chains moved him in front of the chopper which stopped in mid air. _Was this a trap? _Allan thought as Kazuya looked at Allan deeply. _Jins eyes seems different today, what's with the fucking band and necklace? Still fucking Julia I see. _Kazuya sighed as Allan smiled at him as if he were a child again. _Wow gramps I didn't know you were in charge and whos the guy? Never seen him before. Did gramps fire Lee? I hope not. _Allan happily thought as he waited for the next move.

"The fuck hes smiling at?"

Kazuya mumbled as he tighten his fist. Irvine, who was now Kazuyas right hand man was sitting next to him, looked at the captured Jin.

"Maybe hes planning something."

Irvine suggested. Kazuya looked at Irvine. _I don't see any of Jins men. Are they even here? _Kazuya thought as he looked around the area even checked the scanners but nothing.

"You can let me go now gra...I mean Mr Mishima."

Allan said loudly. Kazuya and Irvine looked at Allan dumbfunded.

"Mr Mishima? Since when you call me that? Let you go? Forget it. Don't even try to break free either the chains sap the power of either Mishima or Kazama."

Kazuya said with pride and grinned even his arms were folded. Allan smiled back which made Kazuya even more confuse. _I swear I'm gonna rearange his fucking face. _Kazuya thought angrily while Allan was still in fact smiling after all he was really glad to see Kazuya.

"Sorry Kaz gotta cruise."

Allan said sarcasticly then he used hes mothers power to break the chains which caused an explosion to the chopper. Kazuya and Irvine made it safely on the ground but couldn't find Jin, aka Allan.

"The bastard got away."

Kazuya angrily blurted while he kicked the dirt into the air. Irvine walked toKazuya.

"Here Sir."

Irvine said and Kazuya turned around. Irvine gave Kazuya the video of Jin, aka Allan, fighting Hworang and Lily.

Allan transformed into his devil form after he made some distance from Kazuya. Allan was heading to one place, home.

Allan made it to the base and what luck it was still the same. Allan went inside even the feeling was still the same.

"Ha ha this is now my place."

Allan cheerfully said with his hands on his hips. Allan then went into Kazuyas old room, empty of course. Allan stood for a moment then he saw Kazuya meditating. Allan reached for the illusion but it faded.

"I know your still with me."

Allan said as he looked at his gloves. Allan then left and headed to the forest which too never changed even the log.

"Amazing even the log hasn't changed."

Allan said as he sat on the log enjoying the peacefull environment.

"Now this is truly heaven."

Allan whispered as a tear ran down his cheek. Allan wiped the tear and continued to look at the clear sky.

"Mom I'm here."

Allan whispered as he held her necklace tightly then he sensed someone, not far. Allan quickly got up and followed the sense as he got closer, he felt her. Allan ran faster then came across a lake. _Wow this wasn't here in my time. I wonder what happen to it._ Allan thought as he walked to the edge of the beautiful blue lake. _Gramps would've loved this. _Allan thought as he crouched to take a closer look. The water rippled as he looked at his reflection.

"Man I do look like Jin."

Allan whispered and rose to his feet smiling. Allan then continued looking for the sense he sensed earlier. _Where did it go? It was here I'm sure. _Allan thought as he turned to his right and there she was sitting and enjoying the scene with her eyes closed and her beautiful brown hair blowing in the wind. _Oh my god. _Allan thought as he froze not daring to move or make a sound. Allan carefully looked at her. _Incredible, shes prettier in person, now I can really see how easily dad fell for her. _Allan thought as he continued to stare at what he missed dearly.

"Kaa-sah."

Allan whispered as he completely turned to face her.

"What now?"

Allan whispered then he heard someone coming he quickly moved back. Julia got up and turned around smiling and out came non other than Jin Kazama with flowers. Allan reconized the flowers the same ones he puts on his mothers grave everyday. Allan smiled at his parents he really wanted to greet them but there would be so misunderstandings. The first thing would be why he looks like Jin, secondly explaining hes from the future and thirdly why hes here, not to mention hes their son. Allan didn't have the heart to tell his mother that shes gonna die it would hurt her dearly not to mention Jin Kazama who took it bad, really bad. _I can't do anything yet they look so happy together. Kazuya was right. _Allan thought and decided to stay put and listen to what his parents have to say.

"Sorry I'm late Jules, had a boring meeting and well these are for you."

Jin apologized to his wife. Julia accepted Jins apology and grabbed the flowers and smelled the incredible sent.

"Thank you. It's ok I understand that you are now busy these days."

Julia said and smiled back to her husband. Jin placed his hands on Julias belly and smiled with delight.

"So Jules boy or girl?"

Jin asked sweetly, Julia giggled. Allan just froze in horror. _Moms pregnant? I didn't know. Then that means when she died. _Allan sadly thought as a tear ran down, Allan quickly wiped the tear away. _Well not this time I'll save mom and my sibling. _Allan thought as he continued to listen.

"Doesn't matter as long as the babys healthy."

Julia answered and Jin smiled then kissed his wife. Allan decided to leave the couple for now.

"I'll save you three and that's a promise."

Allan whispered and left quickly. Jin broke the kiss slowly and looked to where Allan was standing seconds ago Julia looked at Jin cautiously.

"Something wrong Jin?"

Jin then looked at Julia.

"I thought I felt someone whos close to me, us. Must be my imagination."

Jin answered and looked back at the spot Julia looked too. _Close to us? _Julia thought but who.

"Hey Jules le'ts go."

Jin whispered Julia nodded the couple left to where Jins car was waiting for them.

Allan went back to the base, he decided to sit in his bedroom on his bed with his head down.

"Mom and dad make a perfect couple. Is that why she died? Shes pregnant too is that why dads rage was so powerful? Not only mom died but the baby. My brother or sister died as well. Not even grandpa knew she was pregnant. No one knew."

Allan whispered sadly as he angrily punched the wall next to him.

"Well this time that won't happen even if it will cost my life. Saving a life is better than not saving."

Allan whispered as he laid back onto the bed looking at the ceiling.

"I guess I'll just sleep for now."

Allan said to himself as he fell asleep.

At The G Co-operation.

Kazuya made it back to his office he kept watching the fight that he caught earlier.

"Since when Jin fights like Julia? Fucking wanker he'll do anything to learn new moves to beat me. Sorry Jin you won the first round but this time the Mishima CEO will come back to it's rightful owner."

Kazuya mumbled then non other than Lee barged in and Kazuya paused the video and got up to face Lee. Lee froze at what was on the screen.

"Lee if it's not important leave."

Kazuya growled Lee ignored and pointed at the screen.

"Um Kaz when did that happen?"

Lee asked Kazuya rolled his eyes in frustration.

"Today. I was chasing Jin. Anything else before I do some damage."

Kazuya answered with a harsh tone Lee knew Kazuya wasn't in the mood for jokes.

"Kaz theres something I like to ask if you don't mind then."

Lee asked Kazuya sighed in defeat.

"Well what is it?"

Kazuya said nicely which made Lee nervous as if there was gun pointed to his head and he won't get shot once that's for sure.

"Tell me how can your son, only son I hope, be in two places at once?"

Lee asked while searching for a fag and a lighter. Lee really needs one because if there really are two Jins well that's something he'll leave for Kazuya. Kazuya froze with a blank expression.

"What are you fucking talking about? I saw Jin with my own fucking eyes and theres the fucking proof."

Kazuya roard as he pointed at the screen even throwing paper into the atmosphere, Kazuya was in no mood. Lee shook his head and sighed.

"I can see that but let me show you something that I recorded today that may catch your attention."

Lee answered and inserted the video it was Jin forming his army and boy was it huge, Nina and Eddy too joining the Mishima CEO. The event happened at the same time Kazuya attacked Jin, aka Allan. Kazuya froze, with apsolutely no heart beat at all.

"What the fuck?"

Kazuya managed to say before thinking which one was the real Jin. Kazuya kept looking at the two images Kazuyas head was about to explode. _The fuck? Two Jins? No way. Either ones a clone or Jin used some sort of magic, perhaps Kazama. Damn you Jun. _Kazuya thought in horror. One Jin was enough but having two would be a total nightmare.

"Now Kaz are you sure you have one son?"

Lee asked sarcasticly with the fag in his mouth but Kazuya stood there as if his soul just made a grand escape and he didn't blame it.


	2. Chapter 2

**Back In Time**

**I Don't Own Tekken Or It's Characters**

**Chapter 2 – Seeing Is Believing **

At Allan's Base

Allan woke almost forgetting where he was. _Where am I? That's right the past_ He thought dumbly as he got out of bed and headed for the bathroom to wash up. He headed back to the living room. His stomach began to growl. He looked down placing his hands on his empty stomach. _"Settle down tiger we'll eat soon."_ He chuckled then thought of going anywhere in public like the way he was, a clone of Jin Kazama._ "Mm better find something for a_ _disguise or there will be more trouble."_ He whispered as he searched the base and what luck he found a hooded jacket and what made it even cooler it had flame designs. He was always fascinated by flames just like Jin, his father._ "Awesome." _He proudly said as he looked into the mirror. _I can imagine grandpa right now "You really are Jin's son." _He left the base for the city.

At The G Co-operation.

Kazuya was still in shock of what he discovered, a possibility of two Jins. He was training as usual in his personal dojo beating the crap out of the punching bag for his new stress relief. _"Fuck it. If there are two Jins I'll kill just them both. No exceptions!"_ He rambled and continued his daily training until he was rudely disturbed yet again by non other than, Lee. He glared at his brother. _"What now?"_ He growled as he kept still in his stance.

Lee looked at him shaking his head. _"You know Kazuya you need anger management." _He suggested sarcastically.

Kazuya glared back evilly even forming a fist to knock the living out of Lee. _You fucking came this fucking far to say that? You fuck brain_

"_Ha ha. Well any ways it's lunch time unless your gonna train with an empty stomach. Not thinking in the insides are you Kaz?" _Lee dramatically said while placing his hands on his hips.

_Fuck this _Kazuyas restraints just dropped as if he just died from humiliation. _"Fine have it your way."_ He said in defeat he really wanted to kill Lee but doing that will be a waste besides he needs Lee for the painful paper work.

At The Mishima CEO.

Jin was in another boring meeting he wasn't paying any attention he just wanted to be with Julia who went to the shopping mall. _"Sorry Jules. I'll make it up to you I promise."_ He whispered as he looked at his wedding ring with desire. He closed his eyes to see that special day when he and Julia became one. _"I love you Jules."_ He whispered luckily no one heard.

At The City/Cafeteria.

Allan finally made it to the city it took him a while to find it since there was no city in his world just rubble of what's left of the buildings. He was totally amazed he couldn't believe how much was here until Devil Jin was born. _"Wow."_ He said with excitement he headed for the ATM. Lee gave him Kazuyas card before he left the future for the past. _Give me luck gramps_ He tried the card and what luck it worked. _"Love you grandpa." _He chanted as he drawed some cash and headed for the nearest cafeteria since his stomach couldn't hold it any more. He entered the cafeteria and found an empty spot. He looked around to see if he knew anyone. _"Let's see Steve Fox, Marshal Law, Paul_ _Phoenix, Lei Wu Long and oh god Hworang."_ He whispered so no one would hear then the waiter came.

"_What can I get you today young sir?"_ The waiter said delightful.

Allan looked at the menu. _Ha it's here _He happily thought as he turned to face the waiter who was waiting patiently._ "I'll have the hot spicy squid with the salad and extra chilly flakes oh for the drink I'll have water thank you." _He happily ordered.

The waiter nodded and went back to the kitchen. The waiter looked at Allan once more. _He must be a Mishima. _The waiter continued his work.

Then suddenly the crowd went all quite as if it was someones funeral. Then Allan felt him close, real close. _Can't be _He turned to the entrance and there was non other Kazuya Mishima and Lee Choalan going to their usual spot. He completely froze all over and quickly looked the other way as Kazuya and Lee walked past. _Spirits give me guidance_

Kazuya and Paul made evil eye contacts. _"So Kazuya what no chefs where you work at these days?" _Paul joked and Kazuya just glared.

_Here we go again! Can't these two give up? Then again a Mishima and Phoenix, the two were bound not to know the saying give up. _Lee took a seat looking for a fag to relax on before things turn to violence.

Kazuya smiled. _"Oh no Paul they were Americans. I don't trust your kind that's all. Why gotta problem with that?"_ He shot back even his back was straight as all Mishimas were, powerful with pride.

Paul got out of his seat wanting to kill his rival right there. _"WHY YOU!!"_ He yelled which got everyones attention even Allan's.

Law got up in a flash to stop Paul from even moving or daring to._ "Paul come on save it for the tournament." _He said as he calmed the hot tempered Phoenix.

Kazuya just smiled in return he knew Paul was so no threat._ "That's if he makes it unless that stupid bear or shall I say Hehachi's pet brat will get him." _He ultimately teased with pride.

Paul got angry cos for once Kazuya was right but remained calm letting it all sink in. _You wait Kaz I'll get you in the next brawl Fucker!_

Kazuya then went to sit with his brother still glaring at Paul, his rival. As he sat he sensed something incredible yet peculiar. _What is this feeling? Kazama? Mishima? I can't tell _He scanned the area carefully. His eyes then landed on the hooded youngster who was trying to ignore the atmosphere as a civilian. He glared deeply and Allan could feel it digging in his shoulders._ "Well hes a strange one."_ He mumbled while Lee lit his fag he shook his head wanting to choke his brother but he remained still, for now. _I'll let the lung cancer do that cos I ain't finding no fucking cure _The waiter made his way to the two Mishima brothers.

"_Master Mishima the usual?" _The waiter asked Kazuya looked at him and nodded._ "You know sir that young man over there ordered the same as you."_ The waiter blurted while pointing at Allan who didn't see it.

_The hell? Is he a Mishima? _Kazuyas mind went blank and looked at the hooded man, again.

"_The spicy squid? My only Mishimas eat that foul crap."_ Lee blurted out even grabbing his stomach.

Kazuya just kept staring at the youngster. _What is he?_

Lee ordered his usual, pork soup.

Allan laughed to himself as he heard Lee blabbering about pork. _Lee still eats pork soup I'm glad he hasn't changed _He happily thought as he held Jun's locket.

Moments later the waiter went to give Allan his meal. He thanked and paid the waiter. The waiter left to serve others. He looked at the food with his stomach growling. _"Yummy. Let's see if it's as good as grandpas."_ He happily whispered since the food did look delicious and was well prepared. He was just about to cut a piece when.

"_Is this seat taken?"_

Allan's body just froze. _That voice _He puts the knife and fork down slowly and looked up to her, his mother. Julia was right in front of him. He swallowed his fear hoping his mother didn't see it. _What do I say? I can't reject her shes my mother no matter what time line I'm in. Hey maybe this will be a good chance to know her a bit more since pictures can't explain a person they only show the beauty _He tried to come up with something simple. He straightened himself. _"No please sit I enjoy others company."_ He finally replied in a rather high pitch, his normal voice was just like Jin and he couldn't use it other wise Julia will freak thinking her husband is going to far to hide himself in public.

_Wow a complete gentlemen _She took her seat. _"Thank you."_

The waiter came yet once again. _"The usual Miss Chang."_ The waiter said with pride since Julia is a regular customer.

Julia looked at the waiter and smiled. _ "Yes please."_ The waiter nodded and left.

Allan had his eyes on her the whole time, not even blinking thinking she might just fade in his sight like last time but not this time she was real. _I can't believe shes right here_

Julia turned to face Allan she had a sorry expression on her beautiful face which made Allan confused. _"I'm sorry I didn't even introduced myself. I'm Julia Chang and you are?"_ She introduced herself.

Allan was lost in a trance. _What do I say? I can't lie but my cover. _Allan sighed in defeat. _"I'm Allan."_ He shyly introduced himself he even shook her hand. _So real, unreal _He dreamily thought still thinking if this was a dream.

As Allan touched Julia's hand she saw a quick flash of a boy running and screaming. _What was that? _She shook the image away and smiled. _"Nice to meet you Allan. Your Native American?"_ She kindly asked since she knew the name quite well as a matter of fact if she had a boy Allan would be his name.

"_I'm not sure. Sorry" _Allan apologized feeling rather stupid for not answering faithfully. _Man what is wrong with me?_

Julia nodded._ "Well just to let you know your name mean handsome since I'm Native American." _She explained and Allan laughed she looked at Allan. _His laugh, so like Jin_

Allan finally calmed down. _So that's why I was named Allan. Good choice mom if it was you "I didn't know that thank you."_ He thanked Julia.

Julia nodded then undid her braid letting her hair hang free. _Much better_

Allan froze at her complete beauty. _Just when I thought she couldn't get any prettier but she proved me wrong _He smiled he still couldn't believe this is the Julia, his mother.

"_Are you new here?" _Julia asked when she finished playing with her beautiful, brown hair.

Allan shook his head to hit reality. _"Yeah." _He answered yet with another a lie and he felt bad for it. _Fucking hell why can't I just tell her? Yet she would be totally confused_

"_So where you from Allan?"_ Julia asked with a smile which Allan couldn't ignore.

Allan sighed. _Sorry mom "Umm...not sure sorry plus I was adopted." _He answered trying hard not to blow his cover. He really wanted to her everything but she wouldn't understand. _Just wait a little longer and you'll know everything about me I promise_

"_It's OK. Being adopted isn't easy."_ Julia said truthfully hoping she didn't hurt him but Allan smiled because the truth was he lived with Helena for four years then went to live with Kazuya and Lee.

The waiter came with Julia's food. She decided to eat first then talk later same for Allan who was in fact starving.

Julia carefully looked at Allan's food. _That's what Jin eats Jin also told me that only Mishimas had the iron stomach to eat it since the flavor is very foul as if it's dead Is he a Mishima? No I would've sensed it _She continued her own food.

Allan finished his, worth the wait, meal. _I should tell her at least something_ He really wanted to tell Julia something that way she'll trust him. _What can I tell her though? _He waited for Julia to finish.

Julia looked at Allan. _I wonder what he looks like so far his personality is sweet and his voice, __so manly. What am I thinking I'm a married woman _She chuckled as she looked at the hood that covers Allan's identity.

"_Kaa...I mean Miss Chang."_ Allan trembled he was just about to say mother in Japanese.

Julia however laughed._ "Please call me Julia Allan. I'm not that old." _

Allan nodded to show his understanding. _"Julia are you a fighter? I heard your name in previous tournaments."_ He shyly asked but already knew the answer.

Julia straitened herself. _"Yes I am but I'm not competing the next tournament." _She explained but Allan already knew.

"_I see. Have you retired?" _Allan asked sweetly which made Julia giggle. _She has the sweetest Laugh_ He waited for her answer.

"_Guess you could say that."_ Julia answered not revealing the truth why. _If the world knew it would hate my unborn child _She sadly thought while rubbing her belly.

Allan felt lost by his mother's expression. _She looks sad better try to cheer her or I'll never forgive myself _

"_Hey Allan are you a fighter?"_ Julia suddenly asked getting over her sadness and seeing if he has any relation with Mishima.

Allan could feel another lie flying through his mind. _Sorry "Yeah but I'm not that good." _He lied but what choice does he have.

_Maybe hes here for the tournament "Did you come for the tournament then?"_ Julia asked to be certain.

Allan shook his head no._ "No I don't believe in the tournaments. The last one I saw was terrible it ended just so wrongly." _He explained sadly he didn't know why he said it but it just came out naturally. _D__id I say that? Now she might know the truth_

Julia was struck by his tone. _Sadness "What happened?" _She worriedly asked.

Allan took a deep breath. _"Well just a lot of beating. What I mean there were no rules."_ He explained sadly trying not to fully explain or he'll definitely blow his cover.

Julia's heart just dropped. _"That's terrible." _She trembled she never thought tournaments would go that far well at least with rules.

Allan shuffled in his seat to get more comfortable. _"It was, even a woman died."_ He suddenly said he was referring about her, his mother who was in front of him. _What am I doing?_

Julia froze in complete shock. _A woman died!_ _"She died?"_ She whispered yet sadly.

Allan shook his head yes. _"Yeah and her husband went on a rampage killing everyone even the __ones he called family or friends." _He sadly explained the story which made Julia more shocked, she suddenly grabbed his hand and squeezed it but not to hard. He looked at their hands enjoying the comfort. _Sorry mom_

"_Gosh Allan when did this happen?"_ Julia asked while tears started to swell in her honey brown eyes.

Allan had to calm her other wise she'll cry and he wouldn't be able to comfort her in the way he could, as a son. _"I think fourteen years ago but I still see everything. I was there but I still don't know why the woman died." _He explained while holding his tears and the great pain of loss.

Julia didn't know what to say then Allan moved closer to her. _What in spirits?_ She looked at Allan thinking he'll do something harsh but she can sense his heart, pure. _"What is it Allan?"_ She whispered as she carefully let go of his hand yet already missing his comfort. _Strange_

Allan looked deeply at Julia. _I'll tell her my last name that way she'll learn to trust me "Julia there is something I want to tell you but you must promise me you won't tell any one not even your husband."_ He said and Julia froze in her position.

_He knows? How? "How did you know?"_ Julia asked nicely hoping to get a straight answer since her and Jin were strictly private.

Allan smiled. _"First trust me. I'll never hurt you, ever. Secondly you must promise me."_ He instructed.

_Should I? Yes _Julia shook her head yes she knew for some odd reason he wouldn't hurt her even though she doesn't even know him, yet._ "I'll trust you Allan I can sense your a good person so what is your secret? What do you want to tell me?" _She assured and promised Allan.

Allan too a deep breath. _Here goes "Julia my last name is Kazama and I can sense Kazama power swelling in your belly." _He explained Julia was in shock but for some reason she had a feeling he was either a Mishima or Kazama since he had a incredible aura.

Julia held her belly with both hands. _"Do you know Jin then?"_ She whispered hoping to know the truth.

Allan shook his head yes. _"Yes I do and hes no monster. Jin loves you dearly more than anything."_ He answered truthfully since the world saw Jin a complete lunatic but to his mother, Jin was perfect.

Julia was glad to hear that she felt like she could trust Allan. _"So Allan Kazama. I'll keep your promise just promise me you won't tell anyone about me and Jin. The world knows it's forbidden."_ She sadly admitted while glaring at their symbol of love, her wedding ring.

_I'm not forbidden nor my sibling _Allan agreed. _"I won't tell anyone and no it's not forbidden at least to me anyway." _He honestly said with a smile but Julia couldn't see.

Julia smiled. _Allan truly understands me and Jin Why can't others do that _She continued to rub her belly._ "Allan are you related to Jin in any _way_?"_ She quietly questioned.

Allan wanted to tell her there and then but not yet._ "Yes but I can't tell you how at least not yet anyways. However I will tell you someday I promise."_ He answered and Julia accepted with a smile. He then sensed Kazuya making his move to him he had to do something and fast. _"Julia listen to me carefully I want you to go where Hwoarang is." _

Julia looked at Allan with confusion. _"Why?"_ She whispered she really wanted to know him more.

"_Kazuya is coming so please go quickly." _Allan whispered and Julia looked up and saw Kazuya making his move.

Julia looked back at Allan. _"When do I see you again Allan?"_ She whispered.

"_I will see you again but I don't know when though." _Allan answered faithfully Julia shook her head yes.

Julia made her way to Hwoarang and took a seat next to him. For some reason Julia felt as if she was missing Allan already. _I just met him and now I'm already missing him_

Hwoarang who had no idea what was going on but would rather sit with Julia than himself. _"Hey Jules who's the new guy?"_ He asked Julia.

Julia snapped out of her dream world and looked at Hwoarang. _"He didn't say his name."_ She lied.

Hwoarang shrugged he couldn't be bothered to push the only girl who could beat him.

Kazuya first stood in front of Allan. The whole cafeteria watched to see what's going down. _"Nice move."_ He complimented as he took Julia's seat.

Allan just smiled. _Man gramps what now?_ _"So what can I do for you?"_ He asked arms folded like a real Mishima.

Kazuya folded his arms and grinned in return. _Smart ass!_ _"Who are you?"_ He seriously demanded with no time to even breath.

_I guess you have really changed grandpa "And if I did tell you what will happen next?"_ Allan shot back preparing for Kazuyas attack which he foresaw.

_Little Jerk! _Kazuya looked the other way suddenly he threw a right punch at Allan, his head.

Julia gasped and got up however Allan caught Kazuyas fist. _Amazing!_

Everyone was in shock even Kazuya. _The Fuck? Hes faster than me! How?_

"_Nice try Kaz."_ Allan teased with a smile.

_That voice! _Kazuya glared, the death glare. _"You?"_ He growled angrily.

"_Yeah it's me."_ Allan answered with no time to spear Kazuya got up and threw the table behind him while Allan did a back flip onto the table behind.

_Fucking nimble bastard _Kazuya smiled as Allan puts his sleeves up getting into his stance which was the same as Kazuyas.

Everyone just watched as for Julia her heart was hurting but she didn't know why. _Allan be careful_

Kazuya looked at Allan's hands, the gloves exactly the same as his own. _Fuck?_ _"Where did you get that?"_ He demanded with his finger.

Allan felt like laughing he remembered when Kazuya use to demand in his own time and now hes doing it again. _"First my name now these? Make up your mind Kaz." _He teased while placing his hands in the air to show off the gloves.

Hwoarang got up in a flash he recognized the gloves. _The Fuck?_ _"IT'S HIM!!"_ Hwoarang roared and went straight for Allan.

Everyone else was watching thinking what the fuck.

Julia had no idea what was going on but she was worried about Allan. _Allan!_

Kazuya made the first move went to kick Allan but Allan foresaw the attack and jumped off the table. Kazuya's kick smashed the table into little pieces. Allan landed safely but behind him was non other than Hwoarang.

_Not him again _Hwoarang went to kick Allan but Allan fore saw it and blocked with ease. Then Allan threw Hwoarang to the other side Kazuya came quickly to punch Allan however a barrier appeared and Kazuya was sent flying to where Hwoarang was who got up and moved.

_This is just great _Allan stood there getting ready for the new tag team.

Kazuya got up and glared. _What? Can he see before I hit? No way only one person could do that "THE FUCK ARE YOU!!"_ He roared angrily as he got ready for round two that's until.

"_Stay out Kazuya this bastard is mine and mine alone so fuck off. You had your shot years ago."_ Hwoarang rambled while walking to Jin aka Allan.

_Not this dead fucking beat Why can't Jin just kill the fucker "Fuck off hes my problem so beat it."_ Kazuya argued.

_Fucking old Mishima _Hwoarang looked at Kazuya wanting to knock him first.

Then suddenly Allan sensed someone at the door behind the tag team. _Great hes here_

Kazuya and Hworang both turned around to face non other than the Mishima boss himself Jin Kazama who was staring at Allan.

_I sense Kazama but different _Jin willing walked in joining the fray.

Hwoarang made some distance with confusion. _If that's Jin then who's? _He seriously thought as he turned to face Allan again who was standing not daring to move. _What the fuck is going on?_

Julia's heart was pounding so fast as if it would pop out of place. _Jin? Did he sense Allan or Kazuya? _She looked at Allan then back to her husband. _I don't know_

"_So two against one?"_ Jin said as he continued to stare at Allan then saw his wife, seeing if shes ok. _Thank god_

Kazuya and Hwaorang kept their grounds both thinking to attack Jin but that's just plain suicide plus Allan was there.

Jin then decided to walk closer to Allan with no guards of what so ever._ "Who are you?"_ He demanded with his arms folded.

Allan kept cool there was only one way out, Kazama. _Sorry mum for leaving so soon_ _"Sorry Jin but my name is none of your business."_ He answered back getting ready for Jin's attack since he foresaw it.

_Bit of a cocky one _Jin dropped his arms slowly and went to attack with his fist however Allan's eyes went white and Jin froze in his position so did Kazuya.

_Jun? But how? _Kazuya was totally confused.

"_Kaa-sah?" _Jin trembled then Allan used his Kazama power to transport he turned into a bright white light and disappeared into nothing.

Julia froze she sensed Kazama and yet something else. _What is that? It wasn't just Kazama was it?_

Jin just stood there lifeless as the same for everyone else. He looked everywhere but nothing then punched the nearest wall hard making a deep hole as a sign of power. _"What is going on? Who the fuck is he?" _He said out loud and clear with sharp determination however no one knew a straight answer except one, his wife, Julia.

Kazuya was sill frozen in shock. _This is Jin but the other? Who is he? I sensed Jun but how? I'll find out sooner or later _He made his exit.

Hwoarang just glared at Jin. _That's Jin then who was the other? Jin's brother? Twin? Cousin? Fuck! I'll find out later pointless staying here to figure _He too headed for the door considering Jin was there but he was just too confused to fight.

At The Mishima CEO

Jin and Julia were alone in Jins office. Julia was standing facing in front of the window while Jin was hugging her from behind touching her belly. The two were watching the sunset.

"_Jules that guy do you know his name?"_ Jin kindly asked hoping Julia might have an answer.

Julia looked up. _Sorry Jin but I _She remembered her promise to Allan._ "Sorry Jin I don't know as much as you do."_ She lied however Jin didn't see it he shook his head and then kissed her, passionately to forget the commotion.


	3. Chapter 3

**Back In Time**

**I Don't Own Tekken Or It's Characters**

**Chap 3 – Secrets Intertwined**

At The Mishima CEO

"_Kaa-sah!"_

_Julia heard, echoing in the darkness, she ran to the owner of the desperate voice. _

_She finally came to the voice it was a man, a handsome one too. She looked carefully at the man he looked like Jin but the clothes totally not Jin's style. "Jin?" She whispered but the man didn't answer instead the man kept looking into the distant rather sadly. She walked closer. "Jin?" She said again this time the man looked up then back at Julia._

"_Kaa-sah? I'm not Jin I'm sorry I couldn't save him. Forgive me" The man sadly confessed. _

_Julia was confused. "If your not Jin then who are you?" She asked, no reply, instead the man looked up again. She turned around and looked up also. "Can't be?" Her heart broke, completely shattered, it was Jin, her husband but in his complete transformation. _

"_That's Devil Jin." The man said but Julia kept still she started to sob. Devil Jin then charged full speed at Julia she screamed but the man pushed her out of the way. "GET OUT OF THE WAY KAA-SAH!!"_

_Julia was pushed forward as the figure swept through above her. She heard the man scream in pain. She then got up turned around and saw Devil Jin holding the man by the neck, the man had a huge chunk of flesh missing on his torso. The man was loosing energy trying to keep his eyes open. "JIN DON'T!!" She screamed desperately but Devil Jin just smiled while the man bled to death._

_The man looked at Julia with sheer determination. "Run Kaa-sah!" The man shouted with difficulty but Julia kept her ground._

"_Do you not value your sons life Jules?" Devil Jin asked while holding the man closer to Julia who froze in shock._

"_That's our son?" Julia asked then Devil Jin laughed hysterically then suddenly snapped the mans neck with no regret, no remorse. The man's body crumbled to the rocky ground._

"_Not anymore. There can be only one Mishima Julia." Devil Jin growled then laughed._

_Julia cried as she ran to her sons body then Devil Jin grabbed her roughly by her arm. "Your turn." Devil Jin hissed as he rose his fist of claws in the air the same one as he used on their son. _

_Julia screamed._

Julia woke up screaming and crying.

Jin raged in, thinking that Kazuya's men have come for Julia, tackling and breaking the door down in the progress he quickly grabbed Julia in a hug trying to calm her. Julia kept crying._ "Jules what happened?"_ He panicked but Julia ignored she was shaking like a dog. _My god what happen please tell me!_ He'd never seen Julia like this before. _What happened?_ He started to rock her back and forth hoping Julia will calm down and share her pain with him. Julia then looked up she had so many tears which completely broke his heart. _Gosh what was it? What caused so much pain?_ He gently wiped the tears then gently placed her loose hair behind her ears. Julia managed to smile but not fully. _"Jules?"_ He manage to say but then Julia went for another hug this time it was more tighter as if she was desperate, really desperate. He hugged her back he really wanted to know what happened to make Julia like this but deep down he knew Julia won't tell him and that bothers him most. _I'll get the truth some how_

"_Jin don't change please?"_ Julia begged softly but loud enough for Jin to hear.

_Change? To what? I don't understand _Jin made Julia look at him eye to eye. "_What do you mean change? I'll never hurt you, ever, you of all people know that. I love you Jules now and forever."_ He confessed to his wife but after that nightmare Julia wasn't so sure if this was the same Jin she saw.

"_Promise?" _Julia again begged sweetly while her fingers played with Jin's shirt.

_Why don't you just tell me? _Jin sighed in defeat he knew he couldn't out argue Julia no matter how hard he tried. He shook his head yes he would do absolutely anything for her. _"I promise."_ He promised then Julia kissed him passionately which was a shock to him at first. _Must be the hormones _He kissed Julia back in confusion but he just wanted Julia to be herself.

Seconds later the couple fell back onto the bed which they made love on plenty of times.

At Allan's Base

Allan sprung wake sweating, gasping as he felt Julia's pain from his nightmare, his future. _"Kaa-sah!" _He whispered while holding dearly onto her necklace hoping she is ok then jumped out of bed. He headed for the bathroom to have a shower, a cold one to forget the dream, the nightmare which was, unfortunately, his future. The cold water attacked the heated bare skin of Allan Kazama. He closed his eyes letting the water wash the darkness away. _"Poor kaa-sah, she saw what Jin was truly like in my time but why did she see it? Was it Jin who killed mom? Nah he loves her more than anything. Will Jin still transform even if I save her?"_ He said sadly then he remembered what Jun, his grandmother said back in the future. _Even if you save your mother something else may occur something maybe worse _He shook that thought away. _"No matter what I will save her." _He hissed and finished his shower. He got dressed then made his way to the lounge room with determination. _"Now I have to find out who is behind my mother's death but where do I start? All I know it was a strange blast of light that killed her instantly."_ He growled as he made his way outside for some natural air._ "Who ever did it I'll rip them to shreds."_ He growled again while forming his fists he glared out into the long distant seeking calmness. _Maybe I'll go for a walk_

Allan decided to go back to the lake hoping Julia would be there to calm his instincts but no luck, she wasn't there. _Oh well I'll see her soon hopefully_ He took a seat nears the lakes edge and deeply glared into the sparkling water, sadly. _"Kaa-sah, no matter what changes I will save you even if it means the cost of my own life." _He assured then sensed someone close near by, a Mishima to be precise. Without second thoughts he got up and followed the incredible sense. _A Mishima? Here of all places _As he got closer the sense was getting stronger, much stronger. _Can't be Jin or Kazuya_ Then suddenly he saw was non other Heihachi Mishima with a man he'd never seen before._ "Heihachi? What's he doing alive? That guy? I sense Mishima from him too." _He gaspedthen suddenly the ground opened Heihachi and the mystery man walked down._ "A secret base? Here of_ _all places." _He said in shock he took a step then stopped. _Wait if this has nothing to do with mom then it wouldn't be worth it _He shook his head. _"Fuck it!" _He decided to follow the Mishimas.

At The G Co-operation

Kazuya felt like exploding he was totally confused at what happened the other day. _"Two Jins? Fuck it." _He growled then kicked his desk to the nearest wall. _"What the fuck is going on?"_ He growled loudly while preparing to kick his chair then Lee walked in unexpectedly he froze. _"Next time knock." _He growled as he puts his leg of destruction down.

_He really is loosing it _Lee sighed._ "Relax will you gosh Kazuya your acting like a spoiled brat and your what? Fifty."_ He shot back while grabbing a picture out of his pocket. Then he walked to Kazuya. _"For you your royal highness."_ He praised then held the picture to Kazuya.

_Fucking wank! _Kazuya took the picture in a flash. _"This better be worth it."_ He growled then froze at the picture his face suddenly dropped. _The hell? He came all the way to give me a picture of Jin? What nerve!_ The picture was indeed a boy with familiar features. Then he glared at Lee. _"Lee who's this? He kinda_ _looks like well."_ He manage to say while pointing at the boy who he believes is Jin.

_Kazuya you dog _Lee laughed then smiled. _"Kazuya, I like you to meet, Allan Chang Kazama, your grandson."_ He happily chanted while lighting his fag then gave his brother, Kazuya, a pat on the back who just froze while the name rang like a bell.

_Allan? That's a American name! That's right Jin banged a Native American, Julia Chang _Kazuya looked at the picture again and even smiled a bit which was odd even to him. _"Allan Chang Kazama?"_ He whispered then looked at Lee again. _"Where is he?" _He demanded for some reason Allan was now important to him.

_Here comes the awful truth _Lee shrugged. _"Dunno this was sent here and his name is on the back."_ He answered.

_Wonder where better find him before...That bastard Heihachi but his mother Julia? She'll be mighty upset knowing her son is with me of all people Then Jin who would probably kill me _Kazuya looked onto the back of the picture. It said _This is Allan Chang Kazama, your grandson. "Lee let's look for_ _him."_ He suddenly blurted.

Lee blew through his nostrils, slowly. _Are you fucking insane Kazuya? _He sighed. _"Do you even know where to look Einsteins?" _He shot back.

_What a fucking dick _Kazuya cocked an eyebrow. _"Are you fucking blind bimbo? This photo was taken right here in Japan numb nuts." _He harshly said showing the picture to Lee.

_Hey Kaz is right for once _Lee scratched his head. _"What ever you say your the boss." _He finally admitted since he really wasn't in the mood to act like a dick.

At The Mishima CEO

Jin woke but quietly he didn't want to disturb his wife, Julia who was deep asleep after the excitement the two endured. He couldn't help himself but kiss her bare shoulder she stirred. _You are so beautiful _He kissed the same spot again and smiled. _"You were amazing last night." _He whispered then got up and got dressed.

Jin headed for the dojo to pump up a little however Eddy was there waiting patiently. _"Something wrong?"_ He asked since Eddy's expression was unexplainable.

Eddy shook his head. _"Sir theres something I have to show you. It was sent here not long ago."_ He explained dimly.

_Something to show me? What though? _Jin nodded._ "Lead the way." _He instructed as he followed Eddy to the control room.

Eddy turned on the main screen. _"It's loading sir." _He said then the image appeared he zoomed in to get a good glimpse of it.

_Oh my god! _Jin froze in complete shock eyes wide open. _"This boy looks like me but Julia's eyes, he has her eyes. Why?"_ He whispered in utmost confusion then sadly looked at Eddy.

_I knew this would happen but it was bound to _Eddy sighed judging by Jins expression he was bound to know answers. He straightened himself. _"This is Allan Chang Kazama, your son Sir." _He explained. _"Well that's what it said on the back anyways."_ He finished.

_Allan? An American name _Jin just froze yet with excitement knowing he was now a father he looked at the picture again. _Allan Chang Kazama I like it_ He walked to the screen and touched it with great sadness. _"Me and Julia's son." _He sadly whispered letting it all sink in since he never knew._ "When? How? I never knew nor did Jules. What's going on? I'll find out promise."_ He mumbled, he knew deeply this was his son, the features was a perfect image of him when he was small except the eyes, he had Julia's light beautiful brown eyes. He smiled as he touched Allan's eyes wishing his son was there with them. _"You have your mothers eyes Allan."_ He happily whispered then looked at Eddy. _"Please don't tell my wife, she'll be heart broken, torn to the core." _He plead as a single tear slipped down.

_I hope he tells her soon though since she is the mother _Eddy shook his head in agreement. _"As you wish Sir." _He promised his boss. _"Are you gonna look for him Sir?"_ He questioned.

_I have to find him before Kazuya and yes before that prick Heihachi _Jin nodded._ "Yes. I leave you in charge inform me strait away if you find anything."_ He instructed even though he would look himself but that would be awkward.

Eddy agreed and left to find the boy as for Jin he continued to stare at the picture of his son, his and Julia's.

At The Secret Base

Allan made his way into the secret base the place smelt foul like dead corpses. _"Man how come this __wasn't here in my world? Yuck the smell so dead."_ He whispered to himself then stopped as he saw Heihachi and the man talking. _Who is that man? _He hid behind a wall.

"_Lars Alexandersson is the army ready?"_ Heihachi demandingly asked.

Lars nodded. _"Yes father." _He replied proudly like a Mishima.

_Did he just say father? That's maddening _Allan froze not wanting to believe what his ears heard._ "That guy is Heihachi's son? Grandpas brother? What a shock! I wonder if anyone else knows." _He said in shock however quietly so there would be no dramas, yet. He continued to listen to their conversation. _Any more secrets I should be aware of?_

Lars walked to a sealed shut door he entered the code. _"This way father." _He instructed and Heihachi followed.

_What's going on? An army for what? _Allan took no chances he followed of course even if it has nothing to do with his mother he just had a feeling to go. When he got into the room he froze at what he saw. _"What the?"_ He said as he looked at the glasses with people inside. _"Is this the army? They look like zombies. I sense nothing from them at all. Are they even human?"_ He questioned as he sadly touched one of the glasses the body was floating, lifeless. _"No life at all what are these bastards trying to prove." _He angrily hissed. _I'll find out sooner or later _He then continued to follow the father and son plot.

Somehow he ended up in an empty room. _The fuck? Wrong turn perhaps? _Allan was just about to turn when suddenly the door behind slammed shut tight. He turned around into his fighting stance taking no chances._ "SHIT A TRAP?"_ He shouted but nothing happened except his the echo of his voice.

Suddenly a screen appeared on the wall making Allan jump a little. The screen turned on._ "Intruder alert."_ Lars alerted as his image came onto the screen.

_Talk about horror movies _Allan glared at it._ "Lars let me go I've done nothing wrong I'm a innocent bystander."_ He demanded even knowing Lars won't let him go so easily.

"_Ha ha ha let you go? Like hell you rat and also you've been invading privacy, my privacy."_ Heihachi shouted as he too appeared on screen next to Lars.

_That bastard just won't die will he? _Allan decided to keep cool._ "Tell me what are you gonna do with the army of the dead?" _He asked hoping to get the right answer.

_Dead army? Some nerve _Lars sighed. _"Wanna know that bad do you?"_ He answered while folding his arms.

_Why did you think I asked stupid? _Allan shook his head yes. _"Sure do since I'm not leaving right?" _He smirked stupidly he knew deep down he'll get out one way or the other.

Lars laughed. _"Such personal. Alright I'll tell you. It's for Jin and Kazuya to get more attention if that's what you call it. I used the dead army to start on Jin and he thought it was Kazuya. The world truly thinks Jin started all of this and now the world sees Kazuya as a savior. I'm the one who started everything. Now is there anything else you like to know before you die? Or maybe if you beg I'll spare __you in return you join me."_ He explained the commotion as he made a deal.

_Me joining Mishima? Like fucking hell I dealt with one for fourteen years _Allan laughed hysterically. _"Not a chance in hell I'm no fucking Mishima or a dead man walking so forget it."_ He sarcastically said while waiting for the next mean compliment.

_Poor bastard let's see you in desperation _Lars deeply sighed. _"Have it your way boy." _He finished then pressed a switch.

_What now? _Allan just glared and waited to see what the father and son had in mind. Suddenly chains came from all directions however he didn't bother to fight he just smiled._ "This trick again? It won't work on me so why even bother." _He whispered after all Kazuya did try this stunt.

_The fuck is he doing? Is he just gonna stand there and make a fool of me? _Lars death glared at Allan. _"Why isn't he fighting back? Doesn't he realize the chains will sap the life of him?"_ He said in confusion while releasing his arms.

_Strange fellow let's see if he can get out _Hehachi screwed his face as he looked at Allan._ "Dunno, maybe hes planning something." _He answered while trying to figure the mysterious hooded youngster.

_Bye bye mother fuckers _Allan closed his eyes then all of a sudden his body began to float in mid air with the chains as well which made Lars and Heihachi shit themselves. The two moved back a bit Allan then opened his eyes they were now piercing gold he glared at the two.

_Mishima? No? Then what? _Lars froze in his spot trying to figure what power Allan's planning to use. _"What the?"_ He gasp.

_That is no Mishima or Kazama It must be _Heihachi continued to glare at the youngster.

Allan's body started to glow Lars and Heihachi ran for the nearest exit. He yelled as he used his powers to explode the room. Allan again used his power to blow the smoke away. He was still in mid air he decided to go back on foot. _"That felt good." _He admitted.

Heihachi hit another switch this time his entire dead army awoke. _"FOLLOW AND KILL HIM!!"_ He highly ordered.

Allan was confused then saw the army swarming out of the lab like a bunch of bees. _"Mother fucker!" _He cried as he made an escape then without time to spare he started to head towards the city.

At The City

Kazuya and Lee were searching, high and low, for the boy Allan, but no luck at all. They only had a picture to solve the problem.

_Man this could take centuries! _Lee sighed. _"Kazuya this is pointless honestly. The boy could be anywhere and besides we don't know when the picture was taken."_ He complained with fag falling out of his hand lucky he caught it.

_Whining fag! _Kazuya rolled his eyes._ "Fuck up and keep your eyes open for anything."_ He instructed as he looked both sides of the atmosphere.

Lee was just about to light his fag when there was a huge explosion right in front of them which made the ground shake with plenty of smoke. The civilians began screaming and started running in all directions but Kazuya and Lee stayed in one spot.

_The fuck? _Kazuya got into stance just in case he was hunted by Jins men. _"Could it be Jins men?" _He growled.

The smoke finally vanished, what Kazuya and Lee saw was Allan with his foot on a soldier. The soldier was gasping for air but Allan dug deeper until the ribs smashed then suddenly his foot went right through, blood pouring up like a fountain.

Lee gasped holding his mouth in disgust. _"Mother fucker!"_ He gasped as he took a step back. _"Kazuya that guy was he already dead?"_ He asked while looking at the over dead soldier.

Kazuya ignored Lee but the sight of Allan made his blood to stir. _"Him again."_ He roared then looked at the soldier. _"That's not Jin's men but I sensed no life from it nothing at all. What's going on?"_ He mumbled with confusion.

Then Allan looked up and another soldier came flying at him foot first however He quickly got out of the way. _"Ha too slow!" _He shouted as he rose to his feet and faced the soldier who got up into it's stance. _"You wanna piece of me?" _He asked as he did the hand sign to get some.

The soldier charged at him with full force thinking it could kill Allan, who, was in fact weak from the other soldiers but kept fighting._ "Ahhhh!" _It screamed.

Allan smiled he enjoys competition since he had Mishima blood flowing within his veins. _"Bring it bitch!" _He demanded loudly.

_What was that? _Jin sensed someone close, real close he stopped in his tracks and faced in that particular direction. _This feeling it's him!_

Julia stopped as well and looked at Jin, she didn't like the look in his eyes, it meant there was something up. _"Jin is everything ok?" _She kindly asked hoping her husbands eyes were lying which never do.

_Forgive me Jules _Jin looked at her but no answer. _"Wait here." _He finally instructed then followed the sense.

"_Wait here?"_ Julia said then suddenly she too sensed someone, someone that is very close to her. _Who is this? I must know_ She decided follow Jin.

The two came across Kazuya and Lee who both were watching Allan fight one soldier.

Jin froze with confusion. _Who is he fighting? Not my man or Kazuyas What's going on? I sense fuck all from the soldier_

Julia gasped at what she saw. _Allan! It was you I was sensing but why?_

Allan was bleeding all over, he'd been shot, stabbed and yet still alive. The soldier laughed then charged at Allan with it's fist. In a flash Allan dodged then grabbed the soldier by the throat and roughly lifted the soldier into the air.

Julia froze at Allan's action. _I've seen this before _She witnessed this scene before in her dream, her nightmare. _Just like Jin!_

"_Ahhhh." _The soldier screamed in sheer pain for his dear life. _"Let the fuck go." _It begged as it tried to hit Allan.

Allan gripped tighter then his eyes went red, pure red as he smiled, evilly. _I hate this moment but you give me no choice fucker! It's better for you to die then living as the dead!_

Jin and Kazuya froze as they now sensed pure evil, a pure Mishima.

_Pure Mishima? That's not good at all _Kazuya got prepared for anything.

Allan then looked at the soldier. _"Fear the wrath of God."_ He confessed in Japaneses. Then used his demonic power to cause the soldier's body to explode into shreds.

"_JULIA!" _Jin yelled as he grabbed Julia.

Julia had her eyes shut tight since the light was bright, too bright for the human eyes. _What did Allan do? And why?_

"_THE FUCK!!" _Kazuya yelled as the light strongly hit his eyes.

"_Fuck this." _Lee hissed as he turned around hoping he doesn't go blind from the bright red light.

The light faded and what shock Jin, Julia, Kazuya and Lee was in fact Allan's right hand was demonic with incredible sharp claws covered with blood.

Lee desperately swallowed what ever he had to swallow. _"Kazuya is he a fucking Mishima too?"_ He shouted as the shiver shot his spine but Kazuya was too lost to even answer.

Allan's hand slowly changed back to normal, he looked at his hand with anger._ "Stupid soldier I tried to spare you but you tempted me. The devil's grandchild."_ He hissed to himself greatly sighing afterwards.

"_Allan." _Julia whispered softly so Jin wouldn't hear her. Her heart broke for some reason she felt like crying but didn't know why. She placed one hand on her heavy beating heart. _Allan why? Why did you kill him? _She held her tears.

Allan's ear twitched. _Mother? _He heard her, even felt her, his mothers sadness he turned around and saw her he completely froze. _"Kaa-sah? She saw everything?" _He sadly whispered as he walked slowly to her putting one hand in the air until something came flying from above. He looked up and in a split second a huge sharp pole pierced through his chest which made him land flat on the rocky ground.

Julia screamed she was just about to run to Allan but Jin grabbed her. _"JIN DO SOMETHING!!" _She screamed.

Jin kept Julia in her position and looked back at Allan's body. _Is he dead? No I sense too much aura from him_

"_WHAT THE FUCK?"_ Kazuya yelled and looked at Allan's body no movements. He slowly walked to Allan for some reason he suddenly felt sorry for the stranger. _Is he dead?_

Lee just froze not even bothering to grab a life support, his fag. _"I guess someone really wanted him dead after all." _He trembled feeling sorry for youth.

Then something landed near them. _"Direct hit."_ A deep voice said.

Jin, Kazuya, Lee and Julia turned and saw a strange man.

Jin deeply glimpsed at the new comer holding Julia tighter thinking if he came for her. _What now? And who's the asshole?_

_First Allan now him! Anymore I wonder_ Julia froze preparing for the worst.

Lee looked hard at the unpleasant intruder. _Talk about style this guy has none his clothes are like totally shit_

_Well the prick decides to show now _Kazuya couldn't believe who it was. He deliberately screwed his face. _"Lars."_ He growled.

_He remembers me? What a shock _Lars smiled at Kazuya. _"Glad you remembered me brother." _He proudly stated since he deeply thought that Kazuya, his brother, would have forgotten him.

Jin, Julia and Lee were in shock.

_Kazuya has a brother? That makes him my uncle! _Jin deeply stared at Lars there was no denying Lars had the looks of a Mishima even his actions, too, were Mishima.

Lee was totally speechless yet placed his hands on his hips. _"Kazuya hes lying right?" _He seriously demanded while looking at Kazuya..

_Don't worry he can't replace you _Kazuya looked at Lee and shook his head no._ "No he is my younger brat of a brother."_ He answered truthfully then faced Lars_. "I thought you were dead."_ He growled.

_I guess father really did some serious damage on you, Kazuya _Lars laughed._ "Come on we're Mishimas aren't we?"_ He reminded Kazuya then laughed again.

_Mother fucker I'll kill_ Allan stirred with a low groan he coughed up blood then started breathing heavily.

Jin, Julia, Kazuya, Lee and Lars looked at the body.

"_He is still alive? How is that fucking possible? A direct hit in the fucking chest."_ Lars said with anger then walked to Allan.

_Theres one solution to why hes alive He must be a fucking Mishima! _Kazuya looked at Allan. _"Maybe you missed his heart, little brother." _He said dramatically teasing his little brother.

Lars screwed his face then looked at Kazuya, rolled his eyes. _"Hes not a fucking vampire that's for sure."_ He answered sarcastically.

Allan slowly rose like a zombie then glared at Lars with sheer determination. _"Mother fucker!" _He hissed in a demonic tone.

_Is this guy for real? Hes alive like a real zombie Maybe he too carries that gene _Lars froze with fear. _"What are you?"_ He questioned where he stood.

Allan glared at Lars his eyes cunning for death then took the pole out of his chest blood pouring out with the pole. They all watched in horror especially Julia who was about to faint lucky Jin was with her for support. _"I'm your worst nightmare." _He answered in a demonic voice then used his Kazama power to fully heal his wounds.

_Can't be _Jin froze he saw this power before when she healed him._ "Kazama, Jun Kazama, Kaa-sah?"_ He whispered Julia heard him she held him tighter. _"How did he learn that? Only mother knew." _He trembled.

Kazuya too was in shock he remembered when Jun used this power in the second tournament on him to change him back to normal. _"Impossible. Only Jun knew but he too?" _Kazuya hissed angrily since seeing the scene made him feel regret. The regret of leaving Jun.

Allan got into his stance but then he saw her face, his mother so sad, her expression struck him deeply and he knew why. He killed in front of her. _Kaa-sah_ He felt horrible, he killed a soldier right in front of her of all people. _"I'm sorry kaa-sah, forgive me." _He sadly said to himself feeling lower than dirt he dropped his stance puts his head down, seeking for forgiveness. _"Forgive me I'm no monster I'm your son." _He whispered while tears came.

Julia looked at him for some odd reason she could feel his feeling, it was sheer pain. _"Is he crying?"_ She whispered.

_Crying? Why? He just killed a fucking soldier with no regret _Jin heard her this time and looked at Allan carefully.

Lars was confused yet loosing patient. _"Well are we gonna fight or what?" _He demanded while getting into his stance.

Allan puts his head up shook his head no. _"Not today Lars at least not in front of."_ He paused for a moment to look at her again. _Forgive me_ Then vanished into the light.

The light faded leaving the fighters totally confused.

Kazuya stormed to Lars to know answers._ "What the fuck happen? Was that fucking soldier your man? Answer me asshole!"_ He angrily demanded poking Lars's torso.

Lars pushed Kazuya back and folded his arms. _"You know him?"_ He asked changing subject with a sly grin.

_This guy is still fucking stupid No wonder Heihachi didn't raise him _Kazuya shook his head no. _"Does it look like I know him?"_ He shot back in utmost frustration.

Lars shrugged. _"Guess we're on the same boat then."_ He answered sarcastically while glaring at the Native American, Julia Chang. _That man said not in front of then he looked at her I'm sure of it_

Kazuya screwed his face along with his fist. _"You didn't answer me." _He growled deep.

_Answer? Right! _Lars snapped to reality facing his older brother. _"That soldier was one of fathers men not mine." _He answered then continued to stare at what made Allan flee, Julia.

_Father? That bastard alive? _Kazuya angrily folded his arms. _"Great! Just fucking great!" _He hissed then decided to kill Heihachi in the next tournament.

Julia felt strange in a way she had deep feelings for Allan but it wasn't a crush it was something different, much different but she wouldn't dare to say in front of Jin. Her husband will think the negative side of it._ "Allan who are you? It's funny this feeling. It's like I know you but not as a man of interest but more like a child who has lost someone dearly."_ She whispered but this time Jin didn't hear.

Lars then walked to Julia and Jin leaving his brother in pissed of mood alone. _"Do you know him?" _He demanded pointing at Julia.

Kazuya was listening. _Julia? Does she really know him? How? Shes too busy fucking my son _

_The fuck? This idiot _Jin held her tighter. _"How dare you! What makes you think Julia knows that stranger?" _He shouted protecting his everything making sure Julia was behind him.

Julia didn't want to interfere but she only knew the strangers name. _I must do something or there will __be a bad commotion especially between two Mishimas_

Lars cocked an eyebrow the Mishima style. _"Look I don't care if your sleeping with her but that bastard fled because he saw her." _He angrily answered back.

_That stranger did freeze when he saw Julia so what's the connection? _Kazuya heard Lars and for once his little brother did have a point.

Jins rage was growing rapidly almost tapping the boiling point Julia felt it. _"Lars I don't know anything of the stranger I assure you so let's call it a day." _She chanted hoping Lars and her husband will calm.

_Mmm maybe she doesn't after all _Lars sighed he knew by her tone she wasn't lying. _"Your right I'm sorry for the disturbance." _He apologized then left the married couple.

Kazuya and Lee both decided to leave in silence to continue the search for Allan Chang Kazama.

Jin and Julia were finally alone.

_Man some husband I am _Jin chuckled Julia looked at him confused. _"Jules I'm sorry if I sounded more like a father than a husband." _He apologized hoping Julia will forgive him.

Julia stopped him with her eyes. _"It's ok I am your wife after all you have every right to protect me and our little bundle of joy." _She happily chanted while placing her hands on Jins face.

_Sorry Jules but this is our second round of joy I will find the first promise _Jin faintly smiled as he held her belly. _"Jules let's go."_ He suggested and Julia agreed.

**Authors Notes**

**Next Chapter – Closer To The Truth!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Back In Time**

**I Don't Own Tekken Or It's Characters**

**Chapter 4 – Closer To The Truth**

**At Allan's Base**

Allan was pissed to the core he had killed a man in front of her, his mother but what she didn't know the man was already dead, it was made unnaturally. _"Now she'll think I'm a fucking monster." _He spat angrily as he kicked the poor wall leaving his foot in the wall then ripping it through leaving a huge chunk missing. _"Fucking hell."_ He growled then fell onto his knees also slamming his bare fists into the hard concrete, totally ignoring the pain it endured. He held his position for a while. _"Now she knows that I'm part Mishima." _He trembledthen sadly looked directly at the ceiling his eyes full of sadness. _"Kaa-sah?_ _You'll forgive me right?" _He begged dearly as he placed both hands around his head. _"Forgive me." _He asked again but knew there would be no answer. _She'll never forgive no one forgives a Mishima _He slowly got onto his feet then all of a sudden her expression hit him again, this time hard and real. _Not again!_ He felt his stomach tore he tilted his head downwards as he clenched both of his fists. _"I know. You were sad and scared. I'm even scared of myself."_ He sadly confessed. _"I wish I were human for you." _He whispered, after a moment of silence he finally calmed down he decided to take a seat near the window he placed his head down glaring at the floor. _"Now what? I know Lars wouldn't dare to touch kaa-sah but Heihachi? If it's him I'll burn him alive." _He hissed then he heard a sound he quickly looked through the window. _"Hmm." _ He saw two doves on the tree branch outside, the scene was so soothing, such peace, he finally smiled._ "So peaceful here unlike in my time."_ He sadly admitted trying to forget his brutal past but they were there in his head replaying over and over as if he were the bone to blame. _I know I can't let go_ He shook the past away. _I wonder if she'll be there?_ He then got up to go back to the lake, to forget the commotion.

**At The Lake**

The lake was sparkling beautifully and lively Allan fell into it's beauty he gradually took a seat near the waters edge to get a real close glimpse. _Such beauty_ He closed his eyes, lifted his nose and smelt the air._ Gosh it's incredible_ The wind started to blow yet gently. _"Now this is true heaven."_ He whispered he slowly opened his eyes enjoying the cool tender breeze. _"I wish I could stay here forever but." _He tried to finish but sensed someone behind him, not too far either. _I thought she would show_ He got up onto his feet slowly to turn around to face her once again.

_It is Allan how did he know this place? _Julia smiled she was glad to see him again in his normal form of course. _"Allan? It is you."_ She whispered as she took a step forward but Allan suddenly took one back. Her heart dropped at his reaction she was confused, even hurt._ "Allan? What's wrong? Aren't you glad to see me?" _She sadly asked.

_Of course I am mom but what I did is so not the scene for you, for anyone _Allan was stunned to hear her hurtful words he nodded his head as for he was truly glad to see her, call it his, new, comfort zone. _"Yeah but I did something horrible in front of you, the others and now you'll probably won't trust me anymore."_ He startled while putting his head down a bit still seeking forgiveness.

_Allan are you afraid of me? Even hurting me? Even with just words? _Julia chuckled as she tapped Allan's shoulder to get his attention._ "I'm sure you had your reason to fight." _She admitted considering that what he'd done did scare her, to everyone who witnessed the painful death the soldier endured.

_Thank you mom _Allan stood straight smiling feeling less regret. _"Julia theres something I want to tell __you."_ He suddenly said changing the subject.

_Something to tell me? I'm sure theres plenty of that _Julia nodded._ "Go ahead."_ She demanded folding her arms.

_She is serious! A real Chang! Ha I don't blame her since I too am one _Allan smiled. _"Well it was Lars who started the war not Jin."_ He started.

_Lars but why? _Julia was confused since she seriously thought it was Kazuya, the leader of G Co-Operation since Jin is in control of the Mishima Zabaitszu, Kazuyas old possession. _"Lars? Why? How?" _She asked for her husbands sake.

Allan took some air searching for the right answers to not blow his cover. _"I was in his lab looking for clues when I saw him with Heihachi. I got captured so I asked what the plan was with the clone army." _He continued until he saw Julia's expression change instantly.

_The hell? Heihachi alive? Clone? Clone of what?_ _"Clone army? Heihachi alive as well?"_ Julia asked in confusion.

Allan shook his head yes. _"Yeah the army is full with dead guys plus Heihachi too alive and darn well." _He answered even though he wasn't quite sure why they were clones in the first place and as for Heihahi who's a Mishima which was understandable.

_God! Using humans as puppets! Sounds like Heihachis doing than Lars _Julia felt sick after hearing that. _"So Lars and Heihachi started everything that occurred wrongly._" She said thinking if Lars would start a real war across the globe. She knew Heihachi would to get the Mishima Zabaitszu back into his filthy hands.

Allan shook his head again. _"Yeah."_ He answered then sighed hoping Julia wasn't gonna ask anymore about the dead army he just didn't feel tight talking about the dead thanks to his father, Jin Mishima, who loved killing in his time. He tilted his head a bit. _Damn you Jin!_

_He said something about clues _Julia suddenly looked at Allan with a sad expression. _"You said you were looking for clues. Clues for what exactly?"_ She asked hoping Allan will answer her.

Julia's eyes stung Allan they were full of sadness which he couldn't take. _What do I say? I can't just lie she'll never trust me if I do...No I can't well at least not yet _Instead he just froze he didn't know what to say first especially to her, his mother. He sighed as the regret feeling shot through his body. _"I'm sorry Julia that's personal."_ He said truthfully hoping she would personally understand. _Just hold on until there is proof_

_This guy loves toying, like Kazuya _Julia folded her arms again rather strongly this time. _"Who are you really?"_ She suddenly blurted she just wanted to know the facts of the mysterious hooded stranger.

_Forgive me mom_ Allan felt bad for doing this but he had no choice since there was no hard proof yet. _"Julia please I can't tell you at least not yet. You just wouldn't understand, ok? So please drop it."_ He begged his mother trying hard not to hurt her but it was hurting him even more.

_Why won't he tell me? _Julia felt untrusted. _"How can I understand when you won't tell me?"_ She answered back seriously like a mother would.

_Please mom not now _Allan knew she was getting ticked by her tone._ "Julia I don't have proof, you know, to back up who I really am. If there was I would have told you the first day we met believe me please." _He said truthfully hoping his words were as strong as actions.

_He won't tell me that's fine I learn the hard way finding out myself _Julia sighed in defeat. _"Then at least tell me, are you also Mishima?"_ She asked with sadness holding onto her necklace. The same one Allan was wearing.

_I can't keep doing this if I do she may not trust me anymore and how am I suppose to protect her then? Or even save her? _Allan's heart broke as Julia asked he bit his tongue as another excuse came sliding through. _"Julia I can't tell you. I'm truly sorry. Please forgive me."_ He apologized feeling like a real fool for doing so.

Julia then placed her hand on Allan's face but didn't see his face and tried to smile. Allan froze but melted into her touch. _"Tell me, that woman that died in the tournament you spoke of, was she your mother?"_ She asked while tears started to swell in her beautiful eyes. _"And you were looking for clues of who killed her right?"_ She finished with a single tear falling on her beautiful cheek.

_Please don't cry mom I'll never forgive myself if you do considering I am your son _Allan was in deep shock his mother read him like a book. He tried to smile but that failed since the past was still affecting him to this very day. He gently grabbed Julia's hand gently let go then wiped Julia's tear away. _"Yes she was." _He started while trying to control his emotions of great loss._ "Even with all this mighty power I still couldn't save her, couldn't save anyone."_ He finished off sadly.

_He couldn't save her? Even with all the power he had? He still couldn't? He sounds like Jin who lost Jun, his mother Poor Allan _Julia felt bad, really bad since she had been sounding so demanding without knowing the pain that Allan was secretly going through. _"I'm sorry I didn't know what you were going through."_ She apologized she wanted to hug Allan but that would be awkward since she is a married woman.

_Now she knows just how weak and pathetic I am _Allan nodded his head yes. _"It's ok because I know shes with me even in the darkest hour, even now." _He assured Julia while placing one hand on his heart what he really meant was she was right in front of him.

_Honestly what does he look like? And where did he come from? _Julia smiled at his reaction. _"I'm sure she is." _She answered as she carefully studied Allan's figure and actions.

_Should I ask? I have to be sure or I'll end up going loony _Allan was now uncertain but had to ask to be sure._ "Julia do you still trust me?"_ He trembled badly as he asked. _Why am I nervous? Shes my mother god damn it _He started to shake waiting for a reply.

_Is he really afraid of me? Maybe Lars was right he did flee cos of me _Julia looked at Allan then giggled, sweetly. _"Sure I do but you still have many secrets which I hope to seek answers."_ She admitted then had to laugh since Allan does remind her of Jin during The Forth Tournament. Jin too wore a disguise and always trembled to her until he finally confessed his love to her. _Allan is so like Jin __afraid to hurt me plus so secretive_

_She has the sweetest laugh wish I could stay here forever to soothe my instincts but after my deed here I __have to go back...Back to the future _Allan's heart soared he seriously thought she wouldn't since he did the unexpected._ "Don't worry you'll find out soon."_ He assured Julia who finally calmed down with a smile that made him blush.

**At The Mishima CEO**

Jin Kazama was still trying to figure who the hooded stranger was but his son was too on his bustled mind. _"Where are you Allan? Are you even in Japan? Please be."_ He said as he kept looking at the picture. _"What ever it takes I will find you. I Promise." _He secretly promised as he read the data's and facts, so far he learned that Allan should be four years old but his location still remains a mystery. _"I should tell Jules but she'll broken, really broken. Our son without us is like a sin. I will tell her but not yet." _He confessed then there was a knock on the door. _"Come in."_ He instructed the door opened it was Eddy holding something rather peculiar. _The hell is that?_ He got up as he saw the object. _"What's that Eddy?"_ He asked while pointing at the object.

Eddy handed the object to Jin._ "It's data believe or not. We also discovered a lab destroyed years ago and we found that there. Apparently the lab was destroyed during the third tournament and also __Heihachi was in charge of it." _He highly explained.

_This is one weird data device It's like a cube _Jin nodded and took the strange looking data he looked at it with fascination. _"Wonder what's inside? Never seen data in a cube before."_ He mumbled.

"_Sir I'll continue with your son."_ Eddy suddenly said.

Jin snapped from his daydream he looked at Eddy and nodded. _"__Thank you Eddy." _He dismissed Eddy. He, again, looked at the data with utmost fascination. _"Strange wonder what's inside?" _He wondered as he connected to his personal computer he didn't want anyone to know the outcome. The data started transferring. _"Well this goes way back to The Second Tournament." _He rambled until he saw a video data which said _The Making "The Hell? The making of what?" _He clicked on it. _The Perfect Life Force "Perfect life force? What is that?" _He wondered then doubled clicked to load the video. _Oh god _He froze it was him and Julia. _"How? We met in the third Tournament." _He said in frustration but continued to watch the video. He sat in silence as he watched himself taking Julia's innocent and waking, in a hospital, as if nothing happened at all, it was just like a dream. _"Fucking bastards! Who ever is behind this I'll rip their fucking hearts out." _He shouted loudly luckily the room was enclosed so no one heard from outside. The next video was a baby sleeping. He froze while a tear escaped. _Allan! Is that Allan? _He continued to watch then Heihachi appeared smiling at the new born. He felt his blood boil. _"Fucking Heihachi!" _He roared he couldn't believe Heihachi is responsible for this especially to his wife. _"I'll kill you this time."_

"_This is the perfect life force which I will kill to take it's power in order to destroy the devil gene." _Heihachi said on the video then laughed hysterically.

Jins heart sank to the bottom of his chest. _"He used me and Jules like fucking sex toys. Allan is the perfect life force? Will he kill me and Kazuya?" _He sadly confessed then turned off the computer he couldn't bear another outcome. He slammed his powerful fist hard into the desk luckily it was steel. _"Poor Julia she lost to me when she was seventeen." _He blurted sadly before fisting the table again only this time harder. Suddenly the screen automatically turned on. _"Fuck off!"_ He outraged he was just about to smash the computer to a zillion pieces when.

"_Allan turn around." _A woman said.

Allan turned around and smiled. _"Yeah?" _He said cheerfully.

Jin froze he dropped all his restraints. _He really has her eyes and her incredible smile_ He suddenly felt calm as he saw his son of which he and Julia never knew of. He sadly touched the screen. _"Where are you Allan?" _He mumbled.

"_Allan how old are you?" _The woman asked.

Allan laughed placing his fingers up to show his age. _"I'm four." _He answered sweetly then looked down at his other hand.

"_What you looking at?" _The woman asked curiously.

Jin got closer to the screen. _Show me Allan_ He kept his dark eyes on the screen as he too was curious to know what his son was looking at.

Allan happily showed the picture. _"This is kaa-sah, Julia Chang." _He happily chanted then the data stopped since there was no more.

_He knows Julia! _Jin froze but was glad that Allan knew one of them. _"I have to tell Julia." _He left his office in search for his wife to bear the hurt.

**At The G Co-Operation**

Kazuya too was looking for Allan he had Dr Adel's files he also learned that Allan was the perfect life force that Heihachi created to defeat devil gene once and for all. _"Stupid old man. What were you trying to achieve?"_ He mumbled then continued to read until he came to a certain stop. _"Jin and Julia, yeah I know that."_ He growled then it hit him the hooded stranger, when they first met he used some power to destroy the chains and the chopper. _"That hooded bastard? He used some sort of power on the chains but it wasn't Mishima or Kazama."_ He rambled then decided to watch the video again and this time he played it in the slowest motion to see absolutely everything. _"The fuck?" _He saw Allan's gold eyes in the moment before the explosion. _"Shit!"_ He hissed as he sat back in total shock. _"That was certainly not Mishima or Kazama. Then what is it?"_ He said then all of a sudden he remembered what Dr Adel said. _"Jin has two reflecting genes Mishima and Kazama that's why Jin is confused of what he is. As for Jins son, Allan, he has all three, The Wisdom of Kazama, The Power of Mishima and The Spiritual of Chang which makes the perfect triangle, the perfect life force." _He just sat still thinking as the words echoed in his head then, all of a sudden it hit him hard. _"FUCK WAS IT CHANG!!"_ He yelled at top note._ " It has to be I mean the first meeting his eyes went gold like Julia's family pendant. Then the second time we met he used Kazama power, his eyes went white just like Jun when she defeated me._" He chuckled. _"Then the third time he used Mishima power to kill that useless soldier." _He again sat still for a bit letting the truth sink in. _"Oh my fucking god! How stupid are we? It __has to be. That stranger is Allan Chang Kazama, my grandson but the fuck how? He should only be a __kid unless he came from what we would call the fucking future."_ He finished then sadly looked at Allan's picture. _"It's no wonder I felt sorry when Lars tried to kill him. Feeling of a grandfather." _He said rather low as he saw the incident again which made him angry.

_What is it now? _ Lee walked in to see what got Kazuya this time. He stood lifeless as he saw Kazuya stiff like a statue glaring at the photo. _"Kazuya?" _He said but no response.

Kazuya slowly turned to face Lee. _"Lee that hooded stranger is Allan Chang Kazama."_ He admitted dimly hoping his theories were true.

_What! That man? No fucking way! _Lee froze in return not daring to move. _"But Kazuya your grandson is only a boy I mean come on." _He confessed but deep down he knew Kazuya was right.

Kazuya smiled. _"It is him believe me. The first time I met him, he was a mirror image of Jin however his eyes confused me. He used some sort of power to explode my chopper but it wasn't Kazama or Mishima. Second time he used the Kazama blood to teleport. Thirdly he used the Mishima blood to kill the undead." _He explained feeling rather proud to know he has a grandson with incredible abilities but it could be used on him and Jin since Allan was made to destroy the Mishima Devil Gene.

_Fuck me sideways if that is Allan then where is the little one? _Lee was in deep shock he scratched the back of his head thinking if this was all crazy talk. _"So he is." _He admitted he just didn't know what to say at this certain point it was all just to much. _"Um Kazuya?" _He trembled.

_Seems like the truth has got to the fag _Kazuya looked at Lee rather dopey. _"What now?" _He asked.

_This is gonna sound awkward "If that man is Allan then where is the little one?" _Lee asked as his hand made a little boy size.

_The little one? Fuck even I don't know _Kazuya went completely blank he never thought of that. _"Good question even I don't know." _He admitted.

Suddenly Bruce rushed in like no tomorrow. _"Sir I found something rather amusing." _He assured as he caught his breath back.

_Amusing? It better be _Kazuya folded his arms. _"Let's hear it Bruce." _He demanded.

Bruce smiled. _"That hooded stranger we found his hiding spot." _He answered with a grin since he knew Kazuya was on the stranger since the first time they encountered.

_Allan! You won't get away _Kazuya flinched with a smile. _"Show me now." _He demanded.

Bruce nodded he led his boss Kazuya and Lee to the main control room.

**At The Lake**

Allan and Julia were still at the lake enjoying the peaceful moment. This is what Allan wanted ever since he got the picture of her, his mother Julia.

"_Julia do you come here often?"_ Allan asked breaking the silence which was endured for some time and he couldn't stand it any longer.

Julia nodded in agreement. _"Yeah, I love nature. The city life is too much for me."_ She admitted then laughed.

_Wow she sounds like grandma Is that why dad fell for her since Jun was the only woman he loved? "You sound like Jun."_ Allan admitted but didn't know why he said it.

_Jun? Oh Jins mother wait he knows her! How? _Julia faced Allan curiously._ "You know Jun Kazama? Jin's mother?"_ She kindly asked.

_Way to go bozo blow your fucking cover _Allan quickly shook his head no._ "No, just heard stories." _He lied once again and he grew sick of it.

_That was so a lie _Julia laughed again since Allan's reaction was so like Jin. _"Are you sure?"_ She asked while cocking a eyebrow.

_Is she making fun of me? _Allan was confused the only person who would make fun of him was Lee until Kazuya stepped in._ "Yeah why?"_ He answered straight back.

Julia sighed._ "Never mind."_ She said then looked into the water. Her eyes sparkled by the reflection and Allan totally fell in love with the calm scene.

_I wonder if she and Jin have a name yet "Julia, have you got a name for your baby?"_ Allan suddenly asked.

Julia rubbed her belly with delight she faced Allan. _"No not yet. I don't know if it's a boy or girl. I want it to surprise me and of chorus Jin who can't wait to be a father."_ She answered with a smile which made Allan blush.

"_I see." _Allan answered as he looked away hiding the blush.

Julia curiously looked at Allan. _I wonder what he really looks like so far he reminds me of Jin "Hey Allan do you wear a hood all the time?" _She kindly asked getting over the baby joy.

_I knew she would ask sooner or later _Allan chuckled. _"Um I just wear it to hide my ugly face."_ He joked.

_So like Jin even that tone was perfect _Julia laughed at Allan's response. _"Don't say that. No one is ugly except Heihachi who looks like a toad."_ She joked now it was Allan's turn to laugh. She studied him carefully. _His laugh is so like Jin "I bet your very good looking since your name does mean handsome from where I'm from." _She happily said Allan blushed again.

_Man I must be so easy to read even with my disguise "Don't worry I didn't forget." _Allan assured Julia about his name.

_I wonder if hes found anything "So have you found any info?" _Julia suddenly asked, dimly.

_Info? On what? _Allan was confused he had no idea on what Julia was on about. _"Info on what?" _He questioned curiously.

Julia faced Allan with determination yet it was a sad one. _"Your mother." _She sadly answered.

Allan shook his head sadly. _"No not yet but I will find something even if I have to use brute force. No one will stop me." _He said rather deeply.

_Hes serious I hope he'll find something or he'll end up doing more damage than Jin, Kazuya, Heihachi or even Lars _Julia shook that thought away she already witnessed what Allan is capable of. _"Let me help you I still have connection with G-Co-operation. I could dig up old files." _She kindly offered.

_How bizarre! Help me find your killer? No I can't get you involve _Allan shook his head no. _"Sorry Julia but I don't want to drag you into my problem but thank you for the offer." _He answered faithfully.

_Why doesn't he want help? Two is better than one _Julia accepted his answer with a friendly nod. _"Good luck Allan." _She praised.

_Don't worry I'll find the truth I already lost you once and I won't fail this time even if I have to die for it _Allan nodded in return then looked at his watch. _Shit! _He suddenly got up making Julia confused. _"Julia I have to go." _He blurted since it was getting late and if Jin were to come there would be trouble, big trouble.

Julia slowly got up to her feet. _"Yeah it is pretty late." _She admitted as she too looked at her watch. _"When do I see you again?" _She shyly asked.

_Oh god what do I say? _Allan had to come up something, anything. _"Tomorrow." _He answered not even knowing if it was true but it came out naturally.

Julia smiled since she does enjoy Allan's company. _"Promise." _She said and made her way back to the Mishima CEO.

Allan watched until she disappeared. _"Tomorrow then." _He said then made his way back home.

When he got there something wasn't right he felt a disturbance but wasn't sure what it was. _"The hell?" _He gasped as he walked inside the place in shambles then his nose started to twitch from a awful smell. _"The fuck is this smell?" _He desperately tried hard not to inhale however he couldn't breathe. _Fuck! _He tried to stay awake since his eyes were getting heavy rapidly but the smell was somewhat too strong. He fell forward face first onto the cold floor, unconscious.

"_You really are the perfect life force aren't ya? Luckily I kept the copies." _A mans voice flattered as he viciously dragged Allan out of the base and into a van.

**At The Mishima CEO**

Julia made it back to the Mishima Mansion but what shocked her was her husband who wore a sad expression waiting at the gates entrance. _"Jin what is it?" _She asked hoping that Jin didn't saw her with a complete stranger.

_I have to tell her she has the right to know even if it tores her like me _Jin sighed deeply hoping this was the right time. _"There is something I must show you." _He sadly confessed.

**Authors Notes**

**Next Chapter – The Truth Revealed!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Back In Time**

**I Don't Own Tekken Or It's Characters**

**Chapter 5 – Truth Revealed**

The Mishima Zabaitszu

_Show me what though? I've never seen Jin like this before _Julia looked curiously at her troubled husband. _"What is it you wanted to show me Jin?" _She asked as she got closer to her husband.

Jin sighed he suddenly grabbed Julia's tiny hands with his own feeling her warmth for comfort. _"Come with me to the control room it's confidential." _He told Julia who nodded he lead her to the control room, the heart of the Mishima Zabaitszu.

_I hate this place _Julia never really liked the control room for some reason it gave her bad vibes but she never told him.

They both entered the control room. Jin walked to one of the computers Julia followed. The computer started to load the image.

_What is it? Why did Jin sound so sad? Did something happen to him? _Julia waited patiently she was now more curious. It's been ages since Jin was this depressed.

"_It's loading."_ Jin whispered as he turned to face Julia. _I hope this is the right time_ He thought twice before he gently grabbed Julia's hands again which, this time, made her confused. _"Jules what your about to see will be a mystery but I assure you I will solve it."_ He deeply explained Julia agreed with a warm smile. _"Also don't tell anyone." _He instructed as he got close to Julia who once again agreed with another smile. The image finally uploaded he moved out of the way for her to see what's been eating him.

_Spirits! _Julia was in shock she walked up to the screen with a million questions already Jin was prepared to answer. _He looks a lot like Jin but his eyes "Jin is he related to you?" _She asked while placing her hand sadly on the image of a boy.

_Here comes the truth _Jin wrapped his arms around Julia making her feel safe and secure._ "Jules this is our son."_ He sadly answered lowering his head.

_Son! _Julia spun around, to look up, to her husband, she was in deep shock. _"Ours? How? When?"_ She sobbed with tears slowly swelling in her beautiful eyes.

_Don't cry Jules _Jin tried to smile but failed he gently cupped her face with both hands._ "Do you remember when you first came to Japan?"_ He kindly asked.

_I first came here when I was seventeen _Julia shook her head. _"Yeah but we met during the third tournament then you finally confessed in the forth."_ She answered hoping it was correct.

Jin sadly shook his head no. _"No Jules, Heihachi and Dr Adel used us like genie pigs to create a new life force and apparently our son is the new life force to destroy the Mishima devil gene. Remember __when we were both in hospital? That's when it all happened and the bastards erased our memories so __we would forget when we first interacted." _He sadly explained feeling guilty since he took her at a under age. Julia started to sob he grabbed her for a hug, a real hug to let her know he was deeply sorry. _"I'm sorry Jules that this happened to you but I won't let that bastard get away I promise."_ He assured Julia then kissed her to comfort her more.

Julia broke the gentle kissed then looked at Jin who wiped her tears and placed her hair back behind her ears. _"Jin our son does he have a name?" _She asked hoping there would be an answer.

_Shes gonna love this name that's for sure _Jin smiled this time as he too loved the name. _"His name is Allan Chang Kazama and hes four years old but I don't know where he is but I'll find him." _He answered while Julia froze.

_Allan? That's a American name! _Julia was lost in thought.

Jin looked at Julia, curiously. _"Jules?" _He whispered. _I knew this would be too much for her but I had to tell her "Jules?"_ He said again then gently tapped her.

Julia shook her head. _"Sorry, Allan you say?"_ She asked as she knew the name quite well, the hooded stranger.

Jin shook his head yes. _"Yes."_ He answered then his phone rang._ "Sorry Jules I'll be back."_ He assured her and went outside.

Julia glared at the image again. _"Allan?"_ She whispered then she thought of the hooded stranger again._ "His name is Allan Kazama. Is he the same Allan? He seems to know a lot about everyone especially me, Jin the baby and yet no one knows anything about him."_ She out spoke then looked at the image again. _"Wait if our son is four then." _She tried to finish then she remembered what Allan said about the tournament he witnessed. _The woman died and her husband went on a rampage killing everyone. Even with all the power I still couldn't save her "That woman was his mother and he said it happened fourteen years which means maybe he was boy."_ She froze after her own theory. _Oh god!_ Then it hit her all those strange feelings she gets when shes around him. They weren't feelings of a crush but the feelings of mother hood. _"The woman that died was me! I'm sure of it but how?" _She whispered then started to cry softly hoping her husband won't hear. _"Allan, I have to find Allan."_ She didn't wait for Jin she left to find Allan who she believes is her son.

At Allan's Base

Kazuya and Lee finally discovered Allan's secret place they both entered with cautious.

"_The hell happened here?" _Lee gasped as he saw the place totally upside down.

_He must've been ambushed but by who? Heihachi? Lars? _Kazuya looked around for any clues instead he found two pictures on the floor. He picked them up and glared at the two. One was of Julia _Julia Chang! Why does she look so sad? _The other was himself, Lee and Allan but as teenager _Gosh it is him he is the perfect replicant of Jin _For some reason a tear escaped his eye, the devil eye. _"Allan."_

"_What's that you got Kaz?" _Lee curiously asked disturbing Kazuyas peace of moment.

"_Here." _Kazuya showed Lee the photos he cocked an eyebrow as Lee took the pictures. _Now heres the proof you faggot_

Lee stared at the two photos. _"Oh my god that's us! Then that means he is Allan!" _He shouted rather loudly making Kazuya flinch.

_You fucking girl! _Kazuya screwed his face then back hand Lees right cheek hard with his hand. _"Shut the fuck up!" _He growled.

Lee grabbed his sore cheek which will soon be a huge, internal, bruise. _"Fuck you Kaz." _He hissed in pain as he rubbed his cheek.

"_Well to think you two found this place." _A male voice stirred.

Kazuya and Lee both turned to face the intruder.

"_You!" _Kazuya shouted and in no time he had Lars around the neck with one hand while Lars's back was against the wall.

_Fuck! _Lee just froze plus it would be plain suicide to attack since both Kazuya and Lars were Mishimas plus what makes the situation worse, they are blood brothers.

"_The fuck you doing Kazuya!" _Lars gasped as he tried to breathe with his hands on Kazuyas who just death glared.

"_Did you do this?" _Kazuya demanded since Allan was his grandson.

Lars dropped his restraints to show defeat although he wasn't the type to give in but going against Kazuya would start another war. _"I was gonna ask you the same thing." _He answered truthfully.

_What? So it wasn't Lars _Kazuya cocked an eyebrow for some reason he knew Lars wasn't lying. He dropped his younger brother then gave Lars some space. _"Why are you here then?" _He demanded to know.

Lars got a hold of himself. _"Well I was looking for you when I sensed a strange presence so I followed it but when I got here it was gone." _He explained.

_Looking for me? _Kazuya folded his arms. _"Why were you, of all people, looking for me? Aren't you working with that old coot." _He spat with pride.

Lars copied Kazuya. _"Let's get fax number one correct I'm not working with Heihachi. I only worked with him cos I heard he had some perfect life force to destroy the devil gene. I wanted to see if it was true since the devil gene is hard to banish. Well you should know your one." _He explained.

_He knows the perfect life force? My grandson _Kazuya sighed then stared back at Lars. _"What do you know about the perfect life force?" _He demanded hoping there would be a straight answer.

Lars shook his head no. _"The only thing I know it's got something to do with a Kazama and I think also a Chang which you rarely see these days." _He blurted angrily.

"_Lars." _Kazuya shouted to get his brother's attention.

Lars looked at Kazuya. _"What?" _He asked waiting for what his big brother has got to say.

"_The perfect life force does exist it's my grandson." _Kazuya explained feeling rather proud of himself.

Lars froze he blinked several times to see error in Kazuyas expression but to his horror there was absolutely none. _"How is that possible? You mean your son is the father? But isn't he Mishima? Then that women hes with." _He paused as he remembered her, Julia Chang.

_What about Julia? "What about Julia Chang?" _Kazuya said rather low since he was in no mood to talk about the couple.

_So that's the Chang but shes not one exactly _Lars remained still for a bit until he remembered what Heihachi said about the spiritual girl. _"Julia Chang, she isn't a real Chang you know. She was in fact adopted." _He explained.

Both Kazuya and Lee were stunned.

_Julia Chang was adopted? _Lee just froze thinking of Julia and her mother, Michelle, who Lee did try to score however failed to do so. _"Adopted?"_

Lars nodded at Lees response. _"Well that's what Heihachi told me anyway." _He answered.

_Adopted? I never knew then again I think no one knew _Kazuya thought then recalled Julia's social mother, Michelle Chang who swore hatred against him. _Michelle has taught Julia well but failed Julia is now married to Jin_

"_Also Julia is highly spiritual like Jun Kazama." _Lars butted in.

_Jun! _Kazuya sprung to life he stormed to Lars who just froze. _"What do you about Jun?" _He demanded with determination.

_I hope for Lars sake he didn't touch Jun or mad man Kazuya will have his head plus the organs _Lee was getting prepared for the worst.

_He knows Jun Kazama? Strange she was against him well at least the last time I saw her anyway _Lars took a deep breath. _"You know Jun Kazama?" _He asked for now.

_Oh my fucking god! _Kazuya rolled his eyes at the dumb question. _"Are you fucking stupid! Jun Kazama is the mother of my son Jin Kazama! You fucking idiot!" _He roared in frustration almost wanting to hit Lars there and then but it wasn't Lars's fault.

_So that's where the Kazama piece comes from _Lars just blinked several times plus he did go deaf for a bit but that didn't bother him. _So the rumors were true after all Kazuya did do Jun but how? She was pure, full of life and Kazuya, well, best not to go there Like Hiehachi said history is repeating itself Jun died cos of Kazuya Will Julia die from Jin? "Sorry I didn't know plus she was a good friend of mine." _Was all he could say since it was still hard to believe the fact Jun was gone.

_A Mishima befriended a Kazama? That is so not right _Kazuya sighed. _"Forget it." _He said then suddenly sensed someone not to far from Allan's base. _Chang? Julia Chang! "Lee, Lars look for clues I'll be back in a second." _He suddenly said leaving the two confused.

"_Better do what he says." _Lee said dramatically then he and Lars did the party search.

At The Lake

Julia headed for the lake hoping to find Allan there gazing into the distance but nothing he wasn't there. _"ALLAN!!" _She shouted dearly but her voice echoed far and yet, no answer.

"_Hes not here."_ A deep voice said behind Julia froze.

_That voice it can't be _Julia turned around slowly it was Kazuya the man she grew to hate, a Mishima. _Why is he here?_

Kazuya walked to her a bit. _"Actually he hasn't been around for a while."_ He said enjoying the incredible scene the scene reminded him when he met Jun so long ago.

Julia glared with determination. _"Why are you here?"_ She demanded since she doesn't trust Kazuya who brutally bashed his son in the forth tournament in front of her.

_So serious shes just like Jun now I see why Jin fell at first sight _Kazuya chuckled as how he remembered the day he fell for Jun. _"Don't worry I won't kill your son."_ He shot back but rather in a nice way.

_Spirits! He knows! How? _Julia was in deep shock to hear Kazuyas statement. _"How do you know?"_ She had to ask.

Kazuya crossed his arms to begin his story. _"Well I killed the lunatic Dr Adel during the third tournament and dug up his files to find a way to control myself instead I discover the perfect life force, Allan Chang Kazama, my grandson, your son."_ He explained his gaze daring not to leave hers.

Julia went into shock mode. _Jin wasn't lying about the mad doctor_ _"I see but is this the Allan that is my son?" _She asked with sadness.

Kazuya glared even deeper into the troubled Chang. _"To be honest I'm not sure, but that hooded stranger."_ He chuckled as he remembered the first encounter they shared. _" I've seen his face, hes a mirror image of Jin Kazama however his eyes were different much lighter. To be honest I thought he was wearing contact lens but his eyes are the same as yours plus some of his fighting techniques. It even surprised that red head Hwoarang for a bit."_ He paused for a bit then saw Julia's family pendent._ "He was also wearing the same gloves as me and even your necklace plus the arm band."_ He finished explaining while pointing at Julia's necklace.

Julia couldn't believe it the stranger was her flesh and blood, her son. _"Gosh how is it possible? I mean there is also a younger version too here in Japan." _She trembled.

_She must have seen a picture of the little Allan _Kazuya just shrugged since he didn't have an answer for her, Allan's mother. _"Dunno I'm afraid." _He admitted.

"_There you are Kazuya." _Kazuya and Julia turned to see who it was. It was Lars and Lee who was holding something, a diary. Lee handed the diary to Kazuya. _"Here you go that's all we found."_ He said then waved. _"Hi Jules."_

Julia waved back. _"Hi Lee." _She returned then glared at Lars who was studying her. _This one is sure different from the other Mishimas_

Lee studied Julia's expression then looked at Lars who hasn't even blinked yet. _Pervert _He elbowed Lars on the shoulder.

"_The fuck!" _Lars hissed as he finally looked at Lee.

_Maybe I was wrong _Julia chuckled to herself.

Lee screwed his face. _"You know it's not nice to fantasize others property." _He told Lars even pointing at him.

Lars was speechless jaws wide open along with his dark gazes. _Fantasize? That is one sick joke_

_He didn't mean that did he? _Julia blushed deeply feeling the heat rapidly spreading across her face she looked down for cover.

_Fucking stupid bastards _Kazuya rolled his eyes then whacked the two of them from behind with the diary.

"_FUCK!" _Both Lars and Lee hissed in pain their voices echoing far and wide too bad it didn't reach anyone.

"_Shut the fuck up you brainless dogs." _Kazuya roared then sighed to stress less he studied diary carefully. _Hmm it says Julia Chang how bizarre _He then held it to Julia. _"Here." _He said while holding the diary.

_What? Just what am I suppose to do with it? _Julia looked at the diary thinking twice if this was a trap. _"Why are you giving it to me?"_ She just had to ask usually Kazuya would take all the credits in these situations.

Kazuya smiled which shocked her even for a bit he looked like Jin Kazama yet older. _"Your his mother and maybe this will have all the answers you seek. You read it first then report back to me while I look for him."_ He explained hoping Julia would agree with him considering she was Jin's wife.

_Hes right I am Allan's mother but will he really look for him? _Julia thought twice but gave in she took the diary she studied it carefully it was actually hers. _Gosh there is no doubt this is mine_ _"One more thing Kazuya. Promise me that when you find him tell me first." _She suddenly demanded yet softly.

_Tell her first? What is she up to? Doesn't she trust me? Then again no one will _Kazuya was confused especially by her tone.

Julia looked directly at Kazuya her eyes showing determination. _"Jin doesn't know about the hooded stranger."_ She explained then took a deep breath. _"Plus Allan is my son so I have the right to know __first." _She finished while holding the diary close to her beating heart.

_Of course every mother has the right to know their child's where abouts _Kazuya nodded showing he understands. _"You have my word."_ He assured Julia then looked at his two brothers who both were still rubbing the back of their heads. _Can't believe they are related to me of all people_ He sighed. _"Bunch of pussies." _He growled.

At The Mishima Zabaitszu

Julia was sitting on the chair looking at the diary which was on the table. In a way she wanted to read it but something deep inside was telling her that it will cause pain and perhaps regret. _"If this has all the answers what choice do I have?"_ She whispered she was just about to read when the door opened making her jump a bit. _"Shit!" _She hissed softly it was her husband she quickly hid the diary under the newspaper. She got up and greeted Jin with a kiss.

Jin broke the kiss yet didn't really want to. _"Jules I'll be gone out of the city for a while to look for him."_ He sadly said.

_Please find him _Julia tried to smile but there was the older Allan too on her mind. _"Have a safe trip. May the spirits keep you safe. Just come back soon."_ She prayed while gazing into her husbands eyes.

_I will with our son _Jin smiled he went onto his knees and willingly undid Julia's silky white robe. He gently touched her belly then softly kissed it. _"I have a reason to come home."_ He assured her and got back up.

Julia touched Jin's handsome face with both of her hands. _"We'll be waiting." _She told him then smiled.

"_I know." _ Jin smiled placing Julia's hands down to kiss her again not wanting to go but he had to, to find their son Allan, who could be anywhere. He left Julia however the Mishima Zabaitszu was heavily guarded plus Nina was there who was Julia's personal bodyguard.

"_Is there anything you need Julia?" _Nina asked politely.

Julia shook her head no. _"I'm alright thank you." _She thanked Nina who nodded.

Nina headed for the door she turned to face Julia once more. _"Just yell if you need anything." _She said with a smile.

Julia returned the smile. _"Will do." _Nina left Julia to go on with her own business. _Gosh Jin is so protective of me _She smiled. _"I guess that's what husbands are for." _She chuckled.

Sometime later Julia was lying on the bed she was now holding the diary even still thinking of reading it. _"Here goes."_ She finally flattered as she flipped the cover her eyes scanning the neat writing. _Wow Allan is neat for a boy "He must have got the neatness from me." _She chuckled.

_First of all this diary use to belong to my mother, Julia Chang. _

_Hi my name is Allan Chang Kazama, this diary will be the story of my life. _

_Yesterday was the worst day of my life so far, it still cracks me like a whip when ever I think of it if not it comes to my head. Call it a real nightmare which you'll never awake from. The day came when I was suppose to meet my mother, Julia Chang, at the sixth iron fist tournament. Even though I've seen her during the forth tournament I always wanted to see her in person ever since I got the photo. Hopefully she'll accept me as her son of which she never knew._

Julia froze. _"Hes seen me at the forth tournament? When? Wait! That blast was it him?" _She whispered as she tried to recall what actually happened during the forth tournament but she couldn't remember. _"Hes suppose to meet me at the sixth tournament?"_ She sadly said as the image of young Allan flashed in her mind. _"Is Allan from the future?"_ She said then continued to read.

_I was there when it all happened, the nightmare. I finally found my mother standing in the crowd watching the final fight. She was so pretty I guess her beauty made me so nervous that I froze in my position. Then I felt something yet I didn't know what it was then it happened, the sky changed to the evil color red. I saw this all before in my dream but I didn't want it to hit reality. I ran to her screaming but she didn't hear me she froze like ice then a light hit blinding the entire area. When the light finally faded I saw her on the ground lifeless I ran to her hoping she would still be there. I dropped to her side but there was nothing I could do. I couldn't save her, it's all my fault. Her friend Hwoarang saw the scene and came to see if she was alright but she didn't response or even move that's when I knew deep in my heart and soul, she was gone, forever. I hugged her dearly not wanting to let go. _

Julia held her mouth in deep shock she just couldn't believe that she just read her own death which wasn't far away. She started to cry. _"It wasn't your fault Allan."_ She badly trembled as more tears came she wanted to stop reading but she had to keep going.

_Then I sensed something incredible but really evil it even tugged me deep in the spine as if it was calling me. I saw Jin Kazama, who is suppose to be my father, he was crying and shaking as he walked to mom reaching for her. Then Jin screamed at the top of his powerful lungs as it hit him that mom was gone he started to transform. I just froze while still holding my mother I couldn't do anything. Kazuya, who is my grandfather, tried to stop Jin his son but it was too late, his transformation was too strong. After Jin transformed he killed anyone who was in his path even his friend Ling. He even tried to kill me but Hwoarang stopped him and told grandpa to get me out of there. Grandpa agreed he took me and mom to a safe place. I prayed for Hwoarang but something deep inside told me, he won't last._

Julia was still crying she couldn't believe that Jin transformed and killed everyone. _"Jin why?" _ Then she thought of her nightmare. _"That dream? Was it a sign?"_ She whispered then thought of Ling her best friend who was also Jins. _"I'm so sorry Ling forgive me." _She cried taking all the blame she wiped her face with a tissue. _"I have to keep going." _She turned the page.

_I woke the next day and found mom in a nice blue coffin I looked inside for a second I thought she was alive but I sensed no life. I cried and scream so loud that the echoes reached far and wide yet to no one. Why couldn't I save you? Why did you and everyone had to die? I touched her face wishing she could feel it and wake to see what she left behind, her son but nothing, she was gone. I studied her face she is so beautiful in person since I only had a photo of her which was the only thing I had of her. I saw her necklace, her arm band and her diary so I removed them yet gently hoping not to disturb her. Sorry mom but I took your items as a memory of you since I didn't know you personally. I hope you'll forgive me but your items looked really cool and I wanted to wear them to show people who my mother was. A strong Chang warrior who won the heart of a mighty Kazama/Mishima._

_It is him _Julia smiled a real smile as Allan's words touched her heart. _"I'm glad your wearing them Allan. It would have been yours anyway since it's family treasure." _She happily said as she remembered the day she met the hooded stranger, her son. Her eyes went back onto the words.

_I began my training with Kazuya, my grandfather. It was strange people feared him but deep down he was just an ordinary man who lost everything, his wife, Jun Kazama. Sounds like Jin, my dad, who lost Julia Chang, my mother. As we trained for hours grandpa would hurt me but accidentally. If he did hurt me, he would panic and run to me, seeing if I'm actually hurt even if it did I had to be strong for mom. _

_Kazuya good with kids? I wonder? If he stayed with Jun what would Jin be like? Then again will I be anything to Jin? _Julia was in shock yet somehow she knew Kazuya wasn't born evil Heihachi made him the way he is now. _Allan must have changed Kazuya in the future_ She continued to read since her sons life has now fully caught her attention since she doesn't know him personally.

_On my tenth birthday I felt a tugging feeling as if someone was calling for me it was Jin, my father. I accidentally changed and attacked my poor grandpa who tried to stop me but somehow I was too over powered. I left grandpa and headed for my father who was waiting with a smile. Right there and then I wanted to kill the man before me for no reason at all I charged for him considering the fact he was far more powerful than I. The fight didn't last long in the end Jin grabbed me with one demonic hand he called me pathetic I yelled trying to hit however he used his demonic powers. Grandpa arrived he quickly checked me to see if I was ok and, luckily, I was. Jin left the two of us grandpa took me back home. I still couldn't figure why Jin spared my life.......Was mom there?_

Julia felt her heart break shattering into a thousand pieces. _"Jin why? That's our son!" _She cried but not to loud. _"Lucky Kazuya was there otherwise Allan would have been a real goner." _She confessed trying not imagine Jin doing the demonic blast to their defenseless son. She turned the page she found a photo, well the back of it, it said _"Allan sweet sixteen and never been kissed"._ She flipped it over her eyes widen as Kazuya was right on the dot. Allan was a mirror image of his father yet his eyes were lighter and more gentle. She smiled as she gently touched the hooded stranger, Allan. _"Gosh Allan you really are handsome or shall I say Jin the second." _She chuckled then kissed the photo and placed it next to her on the bed. She continued to read.

_On my sixteenth birthday I decided to spend a whole day with you mom. I placed white flowers on your grave and even a slice of uncle Lees chocolate cake which didn't turn out bad unlike last years one. For dinner grandpa cooked his special dish but I had no idea that he used sleep weed on me so he could take on Jin Mishima. The weed worked splendidly I was out like a light. After some time I woke making Lee shit himself. I demanded to know where grandpa was at first Lee hesitated but gave in to where grandpa was. I ran to where we last met the central of Japan as I was running I could feel pain, suffering even hate. Was it grandpa? I wasn't too sure but I kept running for grandpas sake but mainly, mine. _

_It was raining hard then I smelt the stench of dirty blood I looked down there was plenty of it my heart just sank as if I already know who the blood owner was. I walked slowly looking for anything then I saw a figure not far I ran to it feeling my heart slipping away. As I got close my heart was gone it was grandpa. I didn't know what to do at first I just looked at him feeling the anger rising. Grandpa looked badly broken as if he was riped to shreds by a wild animal. I yelled this isn't fair I plopped down looking at my everything, then my past hit me when I lost my mother, twelve years ago. I gently touched grandpas cheek as he do to me ever since I was a child he moaned in sheer pain. I felt relief but I knew deep in my heart he wanted to say goodbye. Grandpa went to touch my face I grabbed his hand while holding the tears of sorrow. He said he will always be with me and was glad to meet me. He even said that there was good in Jin cos he felt it when they were fighting. I told him to save his energy but he smiled as he finally dropped his restraint, his life finally disappeared as he finally closed his eyes. I screamed then grabbed him hoping to bring him back to me but I already knew, he was gone._

_I took grandpa home, Lee broke down as he saw his brother who he found invincible, dead in my arms. After a while we finally buried grandpa next to mom. I swore on his grave I will kill Jin then sadly looked at mom. Will you forgive me mom? _

Julia was in deep shock she never thought of Jin killing his own father but he did in the future. _"Gosh Jin do you really hate him? The one who gave you life?" _She asked herself wondering what would be Jins answer but then again, will Jin even have a answer for her?, or even for himself? She shook that thought then decided to continue her sons life.

_Two years have passed yet no Jin Mishima then I recalled what grandpa said to me two years ago. Theres good in him. I wasn't too sure Jin was the ultimate death bringer and yet for two years hes been quite which I found bizarre. _

_One cold night I felt him coming from the forest, grandpa? Without second thoughts I followed it wasting no time since I really wanted to see him again. I finally made it where the log was, grandpas favorite soothing place. I looked carefully it was a purple figure yet it's back was facing me it finally turned around with a smile for a while I thought it was Jin. It was grandpa when he was twenty-eight during the second tournament. I couldn't believe he actually came but I was really glad that he did it what a shame though, that uncle Lee wasn't there but grandpa didn't have much time. He told me to use my Chang power cos ever since it awakened Jin hid from the world thinking if it was Julia, my mother. After our sweet reunion grandpa finally departed from me again to be with his wife, Jun Kazama._

_The next night I just couldn't sleep something was bothering me but I didn't know what it was. I got up washed the sleep off then I smelt the air, fresh human blood, Jin was killing again. Without second thoughts I ran to where Jin Mishima lurks for the final showdown. As I arrived he was already grinning I couldn't bare his face it just had to go and it will. Of course Jin taunted me as we battled the moment I used Chang he froze for a moment. I was hoping he would return but in the end Jin transformed into Devil Jin. Why couldn't I save you father? At a critical moment I heard her, kaa-sah? In the end I defeated him, my father who faded into dust leaving behind what he created, me, his son. I realize that the evil was finally gone but now when I think of it, I have no one. _

_I went back to mom's grave and what did I find? Jin Kazama who buried something then faced me and said thank you he faded. I checked to see what he buried it was his wedding ring that's when I knew he still loved mom considering all the evil that toured him apart, he still loved her. It got me thinking is the devil gene really that strong? Or was my father and grandfather too weak to control it? What about me? I was made to destroy the devil gene and yet I too carry it. _

"_Oh spirits! Will this really happen?" _Julia was crying again her only son killed her husband, her everything yet she didn't blame her son who was the hope for the future. Jin had become the death bringer to the human race. Someone had to do something, that someone was her son. _"Allan will you __too transform? Please don't." _She prayed in silent then continued.

_I am now all alone until one day I felt a strong presence coming from the forest I seriously thought it was my father, so I followed it but it turned out to be Jun Kazama, Jin's mother. Kazuya was right she is beautiful like an angel but she was suppose to be gone and yet she was actually here, right in front of me. She explained how she was here, her body faded yet her spirit remained here I wasn't quite sure what that meant but to me, Jun Kazama was alive. At first I was afraid cos I killed her boy but she forgave me and I'm sure mom would have too. Suddenly Jun asked me about mom she knew I was badly suffering. I told her the day I was suppose to meet her was the day she died. She had the saddest expression I told her not to worry cos my mother is with me now and always. All of a sudden she asked if I wanted to see her again at that moment my heart pumped to the max. Was I hearing right? I just said yeah but how? Shes gone grandma. She smiled and chanted we are both Kazamas and there is one power we can use if only the user was pure. This power was unknown to the Mishimas but if they knew god knows if earth will still exists. I just didn't understand and she knew by my expression, time travel was her answer. My ears flicked Time travel? I repeated she nodded then explained how it worked._

Julia couldn't believe that Jun Kazama, was indeed alive but in the future. _"Jun is alive, her body faded yet her spirit remained here." _She said in confusion. _"I wonder what happened to Jun's body?" _She questioned then suddenly she giggled as she recalled Allan, said he didn't even know her. _"Allan you naughty boy you lied to me." _She joked. _"You came a long way to save me." _She whispered but felt a little lighter to know that this time her son will save her. _"But will he survive the blast? He will! Now back to the diary."_

_It's been months now and still my Kazama power hasn't tapped yet plus I was growing rather impatient. Suddenly I thought I was hallucinating but it was mom she came to me she checked my entire figure front and back. I froze and blushed at the same time she said I've grown into handsome man then her face changed, sadly. The real reason why she came was to scold at me, cos I still blamed myself for her death. She told me that she wasn't my burden and she'll gladly die for me. I told her that I was sorry then she hugged me I heard her sobbing. I knew why, I look like Jin, her lover, her everything. I held her tighter and told her to wait for me. Then it finally happened._

_I finally landed in a new place I wasn't quite sure if this was the past but suddenly I was ambushed by a beautiful blond girl who thought I was Jin Kazama. That's when I knew straight away in my guts I was finally in the past. _

_Wait for me mom........_

_Alright that's enough _Julia finally closed the diary she sighed then giggled as Allan's image flashed through her mind. _"Allan is so like Jin." _She removed her glasses then reached for her phone and dialed it.

"_G Co-operation residence." _The female receptionist answered.

Julia felt her throat swell she quickly coughed to clear her throat. _"Julia Chang here."_

"_Ah Miss Chang how can I help you?" _The woman asked.

_Can I really trust Kazuya? But there is no one else and if Jin finds out, best not to go there _Julia sighed as the words slipped through. _ "Is Kazuya Mishima available?" _

"_One moment I'll try to put you through." _The woman said.

Kazuya looked at the phone. _Could it be Julia? "Yes this is Kazuya Mishima." _He answered hoping it wasn't another dead beat.

"_Kazuya it's me Julia meet me at the cafeteria at twelve noon tomorrow. I have urgent news to tell you." _Julia rather whispered since it was about everyones brutal death.

_She sounds like shes gonna cry must be serious _Kazuya leaned in closer to his phone._ "Will do but." _He paused since there were no reports on Allan.

Julia flinched. _"But what? Are you busy?" _She asked hoping he wasn't but then again Kazuya is the leader of G Co-operation.

_What should I say? "No, it's just I haven't found anything on Allan." _Kazuya admitted scratching his head.

"_It's ok plus Jin has left in search for him too." _Julia assured Kazuya.

Kazuyas sprung his head. _"What! The little one or the big one?" _He seriously questioned thinking if Julia told her husband that there were two Allans.

_That tone so same, same _Julia giggled. _"The little one, well see you tomorrow then." _She hung the phone.

Kazuya was left looking at his phone. _"Tomorrow then."_

**Authors Notes**

**Next Chapter - The Future Is Nigh **


End file.
